Carlitos and Logolicious
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Logan has a crush on Carlos, captain of the hockey team. He has no time to flirt, because he has to pretend to date Kendall. SLASH dont like, dont read! I dont care.
1. Friends with Benefits

'_L-Logan ngh…please…I-I cant…' Carlos moaned as I kissed in between his thighs, kissing everywhere but where he wanted it most._

_He gasped as I bit his inner thigh, no doubt leaving a nice mark for him. Finally I took his member in my mouth. I licked the head slowly and teasingly, before taking him all the way, thank God I don't have a gag reflex. I started to bob my head as he ran his fingers through my hair. His moans got louder. _

'_Oh G-God! I-I'm gonna…beep beep beep!_

I jolted from my dream, as it came to an end. I hit my alarm clock ending the annoying beeps. I looked down and saw the cum stain. I groaned in frustration, this was becoming far too often. Don't get me wrong I loved the wet dreams, but I just changed these sheets yesterday.

I pulled myself out of my bed and ripped my sheets off the mattress. I put my sheets in the hamper I kept in my room. I put on new sheets, then took my dirty sheets down to the basement. Then put them in the washing machine. Thank God I wake an hour before my parents.

I went to the restroom and freshened up for school. I took my time in the shower, in other words, I jacked off. Still a bit horny from my dream.

I stepped out of the shower feeling relieved, and clean. I had become quite used to my lustful thoughts about the captain of the hockey team, who didn't know I was alive.

The only time I had ever talked to Carlos Garcia was when we worked on a science project together. I did all the real work, he made the poster and the visual aids. So other than that we had no contact, but I still felt something for him.

I knew nothing about him, or what he liked and disliked. There was just something about his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They had some type of Logan-magnet hidden behind those orbs.

I got dressed in my normal nerd style. White button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Tight black jeans to go with my favorite VANS.

I went down stairs to make myself something to eat. I was responsible for making the family breakfast and making everyone's dinner. I love my mother, just not her cooking.

I made some scrambled eggs, biscuits, sausage patties, and some orange juice. I knew my parents would be up soon so I set the table, and made their plates for them. Just as I was finishing my mom walked in, in her Spongebob pajamas, yawning and stretching.

'What's for breakfast sweetheart?' she asked as she sat down at the table. To anyone else this was a stupid question, seeing how the food was right there, but I knew it took twenty minutes for my mom to really wake up.

'Eggs, biscuits, sausage and orange juice to wash it down, your plate is right in front of you.' After about five minutes I realize dad hadn't came down yet.

'Where is Dad?' I asked. My mom dropped her fork and made a face of realization. She jumped up and bee lined up the stairs yelling

'I FORGOT TO UNTIE HIM!'

I winced at the thought of my innocent father being tied to God-knows-what by my kinky mother. As weird as it sounds, my mom wears the pants in and out of the bedroom. I find it cute and simply funny when my dad blushes at some of my mom's dirty talk. Funny in a gross and disturbing way, cute in all ways. They made me wonder who would wear the pants if I ever managed to magically bag Carlos.

I quickly shook the thought before some kind of fantasy popped up. I checked my phone for the time. It was about ten before I normally left, but I didn't want to see what state my dad was in.

'Mom! Stop tying dad up! You never remember to untie him!' I yelled as I went upstairs to get my backpack. Sadly I had to pass my parents' room to get to mine.

'Margret… not again…' my dad begged. I knew I didn't want to know what was going on in there, but I was curious.

I stood by their room and listened.

'Why not John? We both know I could get what I want anyway, besides you are still tied up.'

Mom please don't be doing what I think you're doing in there.

'But I cant go another round, and c-can you at least take this thing off of me?' my poor father was begging for mercy, we both knew there no point in that. What 'thing' was on him anyway?

'Nope, not til I get my morning quickie. The cock ring stays til you agree.' she said. Come on dad, say no.

'F-fine… be gentle.'

Wimp.

I ran to get my bag and ran out the house. I knew for a fact that my parents could get loud. If it wasn't for the fact my room is sound proof I might never get any sleep.

I walked across the street and knocked on my neighbor's door, I step back and wait for someone to answer. After about ten seconds I am greeted my best friend Kendall Knight. We've been friend since we were in diapers. Literally, our moms were best friend so it wasn't avoidable. We were what some called more than best friend, but less than dating. We had our first kiss together in the sixth grade.

We were both open gays, we came out together, for some reason no one believed us. So we took a picture of us kissing each other last week. We were still debating on sending it or posting it. He thinks the internet is best but I don't want the world to know, just the whole school.

'Hey babe. What up?' he said before flipping his hair. I rolled my eyes at my friend's antics.

'Will you ever get over me calling you a great kisser five years ago?' I asked as we started to walk to school.

'Nope, and correct if I'm wrong, but didn't you say I was the 'King of Gay Kissing'?' I blushed remembering how describe him when I was younger.

'Shut up Knight.' it had no bite. This is just how we were, very…physical friends. We did kiss still and…relieve stress together…only when necessary though. We were both total virgins, we only gave each other blowjobs and sometimes dry-humped. Other than that we were just friends.

'Ok Logolicious. I'll keep quiet.'

I laughed at my nick name. He called me that since the first time he gave me a blowjob. The name made me blush back then, now it makes me laugh.

Me and Kendall chatted about anything and everything while we walked to our hell on earth. Also known as Minnesota East High School.

We held hand and walked around, one of our new attempts to get these idiots to accept us as gays. We tried making out in the halls, but people thought we were just a little drunk. Understandable since we did go to a party the day before.

'Hey Kendall!' We heard an annoyingly familiar voice behind us. We rolled our eyes in unison before turning around and facing the dirtiest slut in the school. Jo.

She had the longest sex reputation in the school history of sluts. The football team, the basketball team, every guy on track and field, tennis team, golf club, chess club, mathletes, the all boys choir, every male cheerleader, few random guys, most of the guys on the hockey team, even a few teachers and some girls too. There were said to be only five guys she hadn't fucked yet. Me, Kendall, our friend Dak, and two guys on the hockey team. Carlos (thank God) and his friend James.

'Hey Jo. What do you want other than me in bed?' Kendall never was one to beat around the bush.

'What are you talking about? I'm a virgin.' she said with a 'innocent' smile. Did this bitch just say that with a straight face?

'Oh that was I lie.' Kendall said. 'Anyway, you're wasting time. I'm gay.' he said as he held our intertwined hands to her face.

'Oh really? Well I'll have to bring you back over to the right side of the fence.' she said while playing with his collar. He turned green. Kendall was the gay who could NOT stomach the thought of sex with a female. He needed saving.

'Actually' I cut in. 'He prefers this side of the fence. Right Kenny?' I said while looking at him. He got the memo very quickly.

'Mm. y-yes Logolicious. I like it here, make her go away.' He mumbled before burying his face in my neck, it tickled a bit.

'W-wait you were serious?' Jo was finally catching on. I just had to make the most of this.

'Yes now leave. You're scaring him. Poor thing, its ok. I got you.' I cooed as I felt him sob. The thought of sex with Jo was his nightmare. It really scared him, he thought she had an STD or something. Kendall was all about hygiene.

Jo huffed and walked away, hopefully she spreads the word. Mean while I need to find a janitor's closet for Kendall. The thing with him was whenever a girl hit on him he need to give someone a blowjob. It relaxes him when he's scared. I don't get it, but whatever floats his boat.

Just as I spotted one I went for it, pulling the sobbing boy with me.

'L-Logie hurry up…please. I think I'm gonna throw up if I don't see one soon.' he was serious, he only calls me Logie when he is sick. The last time I said I wasn't in the mood he ruined my favorite grey VANS.

I bumped into someone, I had no time to apologize.

'Logan…Oh Go-brrgf!

I quickly moved over, avoiding Kendall's bile. Sadly who ever I bumped into wasn't so lucky.

'EEEWW! MY SHOES!' I looked to see who I would be buying shoes for this this time.

My heart drops as I look up and see I'm face to face with Carlos. Who looked sooo pissed it wasn't even close to a little funny.

Kendall covered his mouth trying to hold back what was sure to come out of his mouth. Just then James walked in the circle.

'Carlos what's on your-SHIT!' James couldn't finish his question before Kendall covered his shirt with his bile.

'EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!' James looked about ready to die. Finally Kendall passed out, another weird Kendall thing.

'So how much did your shoes and your shirt cost?' I said as I pulled out my wallet. I guessed it was around two hundred bucks combined. I pulled out two hundred dollar bills, handing one to each.

I picked up Kendall, yes, I was stronger than I looked. I decide to just ditch and take care of Kendall. Why stick around and cry over how much Carlos hated me now.

Dammit Kendall! You totally threw away any chance I had with Carlos! You are so dead when you wake up.

* * *

**yay! My first Big Time Rush fanfic! pleeeaaase review it. i want at least ten before i post the next chapter. thank you for reading and i hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Schemes and Flashing

**Thank you guys for the great reviews. keep them coming, I need them to motivate me. aka i need them to live. **

* * *

Oh my fucking God! Tell me this guy didn't just throw up on my brand new fifty dollar VANS! I looked down and it was still there. The vomit didn't go anywhere since the last time I looked two minutes ago.

I look over to my best friend James, who is looking just as disgusted as I was. One minute we're trying to get to hockey practice, the next we're covered in hurl. To top off the disgust, his friend also gave us a hundred bucks each. Sure it was more than needed and appreciated, but I wasn't gonna ask for anything.

Even though he was just the friend of the guy who hurled on us, he looked too familiar. Like the familiar that you cant put a finger on, and it just bugs you all day.

'Carlos, lets just put on some gym clothes for now.' James suggested, making me remember the vomit in my shoes. I nodded and we made our way to the Boys' Locker Room.

'This smells gross. I'm taking a shower. What 'bout you?' he asked while pulling out his towel and various products. James was an insanely hygienic guy, I loved teasing him, but in this case I agreed.

'Yeah me too. This vomit is atrocious between toes.' I said before cautiously toeing off the shoes, I grabbed my towel, soap and shampoo. We walked into the showers, it was just a room with drains and shower faucets. I had seen James in all his glory, he was nicely built, but not my kind of guy.

I've known I was bi since I was in the eight grade when I saw my first gay porn magazine. Which I still have. I did like girls more than guys, I liked the small, shy and blushing and stuttering type. James was the opposite. Big build, cocky(in more ways than one), and very confident.

I got the water as hot as I my body would allow and started washing my feet insanely. I look over and see James doing the same with his chest. He was using way too much body wash(even for him).

Once we claimed ourselves clean and disinfected we got out of the showers. I wrapped my towel around my waist and head to my locker, James right behind me. I pulled out my AXE body spray, I went pit, pit, across the chest.

I dropped the can, when I bent down I heard James whimper. I look over and saw a certain bulge in his towel. Then the head of James' cock popped out, over the towel. At first I just looked at it in disbelief. For three real reason.

One: He was my best friend, who was straight as a metal ruler. He had a different chick each week, he had screwed about half the school's female population. He even had some teachers fawning over him, there is no way he was interested in a guy, especially not me.

Two: He was huge! Like at least nine inches, and so fucking thick. It made my mouth water, I wondered how it would it feel to put it in my mouth. If I could even put it in my mouth. I had no gag reflex, but I cant do the impossible.

Three: I just didn't think I James would want a guy. I know they say best friend always end up dating. That makes me think about how long he had liked me. I hope it was just now. I'd feel bad if he liked me for years, and put up with me talking about chicks and sex. What if he had been cutting him self secretly?

'C-Carlos, please don't stare,' James whined, snapping me back into reality. I look up and see a slight but nearly nonexistent blush cross his face. I stood up and rushed to put my clothes on. I know he would never jump me, but who knew what a desperate man was capable of.

'Carlos, chill. I'm not gonna jump you. Just sit down and I'll answer your every question.' he said as he sat down on bench. Erection pressed against his abs, and still drying his hair.

I nodded and sat down with a bit of distance between us, witch James laughed at .

'D-do you like guys.' I asked timidly.

'No.' he said calmly.

'Then what was-' he cut me off this time.

'I don't like guys, I like a guy. Big difference.'

'Y-you, James Diamond, you like me?' I stuttered. God, I just cant believe this.

'Yup, I have liked you for a while.' he said.

Dammit, now I feel bad.

'How long?'

' Ninth Grade, after we played the Bucks. I left my phone in your room during the party. When I showed up I saw you jacking off, to gay porn. And I liked what I saw.' he winked at the end of his sentence, making me blush.

'Oh my God.' I breathed out.

'I heard a lot of that too.' he said.

'JAMES!' I yelled in embarrassment. I felt my cheeks burn, so I know I'm blushing.

'Just saying. If it helps any, I thought it was very hot.' he said before standing, letting his towel fall. I looked the way as I felt my blush darken. I heard him laugh as he got dressed.

'I'm dressed. You can open your eyes now.'

I sighed and turned around, only for James to whip out his cock and flash me! My heart jumped up to my throat and I couldn't scream, I was _that _scared.

He put his man-meat away and chuckled. This bastard!

'You bastard!' I yelled trying to get my damned blush to go away. How could he flash me in this kind of situation.

'Don't worry, I know you don't like me back. It's cool, I'm not your type. Your loss, but whatever. I think I know your real crush though.' he said as he began blow drying his hair.

'Who? How can you tell?" I shouted over the loud hair dryer. He finally cut it off.

'You like Logan, that guy who gave one hundred big ones. I could tell by how you kept eyeing him when you two worked on that project in chemistry.'

'That's why he looked familiar! I don't like him! He's bossy and he's so…blunt and- and borderline mean.' I reasoned. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out looking at the text.

'Translation: He's dating someone else.' James said before handing the phone to me. I looked and my eyes widened at the picture.

It was a picture of Logan making out with the guy who just hurled on us. And this was no innocent middle school make-out, this was the 'Shun your eyes children!' type of make-out.

My heart sank. Logan was taken, this sucks. I don't know why, but it just did. I didn't know anything about him other than he was a science genius.

I scrolled down the picture and saw that their kiss was defiantly going somewhere. Their legs were tangle together, their crotches were touching.

I scrolled down more and I saw the caption.

_Me and my friend with benefits. _

I gave James his phone back, and kept my eyes on the ground. The whole 'Logan having a friend with benefits pissed me off. Kind of made me hate the blond guy more than I thought I already did. First he ruins my new VANS, then he makes-out with my guy. Wait did I just call Logan my guy? Where did that come from?

'Come on Carlitos, cheer up. He's only a friend with benefits, not a boyfriend.' James said. I perked up when he said this, because he was right. This blondie was just Logan's toy, not his boyfriend. I still had a chance. When did I say I wanted a chance anyway? Danm I do like this guy, and I'm gonna get him.

'I love it when you get that fire in your eye. What's the plan?' James said while grinning like Cheshire cat. I pulled my best 'innocent' look.

'What are you talking about? I don't have a plan.' I said in my baby voice.

'Ha. Ha. We both know when you want something you get it. So tell me what's in that twisted brain of yours. How do you plan on getting rid of Goldilocks?

'Well, since you asked ever so nicely, I will tell you.'

'Yay!' he said jumping up and down in a slightly girly way.

'I need you for this one.' I informed knowing he was up for it. James loved a good scheme, the riskier the better. This plan was risky, one screw up and it all crumbles.

'What do I gotta do?' he asked genuinely concerned about his role.

'The blondie, you gotta do him.' I said as an evil smirk crossed my face. I know I should feel bad, because he did just confess his love.

'I'm sorry, say what now?' I knew it, that was a funny reaction. I chuckled a bit.

'I need you to keep this guy busy while I convince Logan to go on a date with me.' I know, I know. I'm a mastermind, duh.

'That…' he stopped and thought about it. '…is actually quite simple. No disguises or code names? How is this risky?' he wouldn't do it, unless there was danger.

'If this goes good, we get boyfriends. If not, we will both be forced out of our little closets. You know what happens then.' I explained, watching his face perk up.

'Then we get forced off the team by our homophobic coach.' he said in a sing-a-song voice. I knew he would like this kind of dramatic situation.

'Details. Now.' he ordered before pulling his 'lucky comb' out of his back pocket. He started combing his hair, he said too much heat on his is deadly.

'Tomorrow, I give Logan his money back, and start a conversation. The second Goldilocks shows up, you 'accidentally' bump into him and get him talking and blushing. Make him want some 'alone time' with you. I don't care how you do it, or what you do when you two are alone.'

'Ok, but what about when they want a relationships?' that one was a bit tough.

''Got it. Once we got them interested we do double dates, to show our sweet sides. Dinners, movies and a kissing good night, then we ask them out.' I said, smiling at my pure genius.

'Ok, I'm in.'

'Lets do this.'

**Yay! People are loving the story. Please keep reviewing this story. I will keep posting as much as I can. And I'm not lying. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please tell me.**


	3. Wants and Debts

**I've gotten a few reviews since the second chapter, you perverts cant wait to see how Carlos' plan goes. Here it is, but before I post chapter four I want fifteen reviews.**

I woke up and realize I'm not at my house, I look around and sigh when I recognize its Logan's room. I look over at his alarm clock and see that its past two o' clock. I rub my temples trying to recall what the hell happened.

…_Flashback…_

'_Hey Kendall!' I roll my eyes at the literally sickening voice of the slut of the school._

'_Hey Jo, what do you want besides me in bed?' I tried to sound mean and blunt, but this girl was scaring the shit out of me. If she so much as kissed me I'd have same kind of STD or mono._

'_What are you talking about? I'm a virgin.' That was it! The signature lie of a whore who wanted to give you herpes._

'_Oh that was a lie, anyway you're wasting your time. I'm gay.' I say holding up me and Logan's joined hands for her to see._

_'Oh really? Well I'll have to bring you back over to the right side of the fence.' Oh God. I started to imagine what would happed if I let her fuck me. The STDs, syphilis, herpes, AIDS, JOCKITCH!_

'_Actually. He prefers this side of the fence. Right Kenny?' Thank the Lord for Logan. My crush and hero._

_'Mm. y-yes Logolicious. I like it here, make her go away.' I blushed as I buried my face into Logan's neck. I knew I sounded like a little kid, but I really am scared of STDs._

_'W-wait you were serious?' I was sobbing now, I started to feel sick because of her voice._

_'Yes now leave. You're scaring him. Poor thing, its ok. I got you.' Logan cooed. I nuzzled further into his neck, breathing in the sent of him. Logan smelled like fresh summer breeze._

_Finally the whore left. I felt relieved, but my relaxation was short lived. I still had that gross image of Jo fucking me. I needed a penis to take my mind off of this nightmare._

_Logan was dragging me through the halls trying to find a closet for us to fool around in. I could taste the bile coming up, I cried at how awful it tasted._

'_L-Logie hurry up…please. I think I'm gonna throw up if I don't see one soon.' oh god her it comes…_

_'Logan…Oh Go-brrgf!' My vomit shot up like cannon, landing on someone's feet, I couldn't tell who before more bile shot out of my mouth. I think I heard someone yell but I blacked out too soon to tell._

…_End of Flashback…_

Logan must've brought me here to 'kill' me for making him pay for some guy's shoes…again. It wasn't my fault that girls make me sick.

I get up and go to the restroom to brush my teeth. I hate the taste of vomit(doesn't everyone). I stayed over Logan's house enough to have a toothbrush at his house. I brushed my teeth once, then twice, and a third time just to be sure.

After I was done I went down stairs to find Logan. I love the Mitchell house, so home-ish. My house is like a company all the time, my parents have to schedule sex. Logan's parents just…do it, even when one of them(Logan's Dad) didn't want to.

I walk into the kitchen and I just know Logan was waiting for me by the way he sat at the table. Eyes focused on my every move and seemingly getting angrier by the second.

'Kendall, how dead do you think you are?' he asked in a dangerously low voice.

'Six feet under.' I respond, knowing I was in for a scolding. Logan was like the parent I would never have, but I didn't want a parent, I wanted a boyfriend. I just don't think _now _is a good time to tell him.

'Correct, Kendall you owe me two hundred dollars and a future boyfriend.' that last part made my heart stop. What was this sexy son of a bitch talking about?

'You covered my crush in your vomit, his friend too, but that doesn't matter. You owe me, tomorrow you are gonna use your 'Knight charm' and get me a date. Otherwise, I send your second grade picture to everyone in school.'

Oh that's dirty, even for Logan. He cant be serious, that picture would ruin my life. I wouldn't be able to show my face in school ever again.

'Fine.' I said begrudgingly, I'm such a wimp. Scared of girls, STDs, and telling Logolicious how much I love him.

'Good now, lets just chill unless you still have that image in your head.'

Why would he bring this up, just when I was forgetting about…_her._

'Well I was over it, until you brought it up.' I said as I straddled his lap. I felt like dry humping this bastard into oblivion. And I was gonna go until it hurt him, just for revenge.

I gave him a small grind. We were both semi-erect. I bit my lip to hold back the moan that nearly slipped when he grabbed my ass. I didn't want him to be in control this time, I want him to squirm. I push his hands away, earning a confuse and disappointed grunt.

'I-I wanna do the work this time.' I mumbled in the way that drove Logan crazy. He loved it when I acted shy and nervous. I even managed to make myself blush a little.

I grabbed his shoulder to balance myself as I started a nervous grind. I grinded gently and slowly, I knew that was teasing. That Logan normally liked to give it to you in a very straight forward way.

'Oh fuck, Kenny hurry up and make me cum!' he yelled. See, straight forward.

'Not yet Logolicious.' I whisper before I start to nibbling his neck. He groaned when I bit his pulse point. I licked it a few timed before looking at the hickey I left him.

I grinded a little harder, I wanted to cum. By his moans, so did Logan. He started fumble with my belt. I stood up and began stripping. We never took our underwear off. He thought that was the difference between fooling around and sex.

I watched intensely as he undressed. He was in those sexy star wars boxers. Got they were so nerdy and cute. I just wanted to fuck him, but he was saving himself for his one true love. Not his stupid and annoying friend with benefits.

We got back into our previous position and I grinded harder, trying to push away the painfully true thoughts. I could never have his heart, but dammit his body was the second best.

''K-Kendall…I'm close.' I nodded and started to grind faster, feeling my own orgasm take over me. I got that tight feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oh my God!

'Oh my God!' I yelled as I came in my boxers. I bucked my hips wildly as I rode out my orgasm. Grinding hard and fast, sending Logan over the fucking edge.

'Ah shit!' he yelled, throwing his head back as he bucked his hips, just as wildly as I was.

I whimpered as I came down from my high. I rested my head on his shoulder as we tried to catch our breath. He beat me to it.

'That was intense.' he said.

'I know…round two is gonna be magical.' I said with a tired smirk, as I sat up to look at him.

'Round tw-' I cut him off with a rough and lust filled kiss.

* * *

The next day I got a few laughs and chuckles, I was ok with it though. I was still annoyed, but whatever. Logan showed me a Facebook picture of who his…crush was. God it hurt to know the man of my dreams was interested in someone. Way more than knowing he would love me.

I pull out my phone and look at the picture Logan showed me. Two hockey players, one short and spicy Latino, and a tall hazel eyed, tanned boy, with the best hair. That had to be his crush. I went to the hockey rink before the school really filled up.

I walked in and saw the hot and mega sexy hockey players. They seemed to be talking about their techniques. I saw the tall tanned guy.

I walked up and waited to be noticed. It happened a lot faster than I thought.

'Hey! You're the guy who barfed on James and Captain!' a short and very stocky guy shouted while pointing at me. I nodded showing that he was correct.

I came to apologize to you and your friend personally. I said and charmingly sarcastic voice. For whatever reason people were drawn to that voice.

'Ok, apologize.' he said teasingly. Man, this guy was turn on. No wonder Logan likes him more than me.

'I'm sorry, that I wasn't clear. I was apologizing for the vomit, and for costing my Logolicious two hundred big ones. So I kinda promised him a date with you.'

His eyes all but popped out of their sockets.

'He likes me? Are you sure?' he asked, speaking over the childish cat-calls from his team-mate.

'Uh…sure.' he said. He unknowingly just crushed my world.

'Great.' I said before turning on my heels and walking away. I felt the hot tears run down my face, I was crying. For Logan, I would only cry for Logan.

**Sorry it was a bit late, but hey its here. Please review.**


	4. Plans and Blowjobs

**James POV**

'Carlitos!' I yelled as I burst into the locker room. I scanned the room for the sexy Latino. My eyes finally landed on him in the showers. Jacking off, and he was really going for it. Moans becoming louder as he neared his peak.

'Carlos, are you trying to get raped?' I said from where I stood, grinning like the pervert I was. I laughed when he nearly jumped a little.

'Dude! don't scare me like that!' he yelled in frustration, I knew how he hated a surprise, which I why I'm scared of telling him.

'Sorry, but we got a problem. You might need a new plan.' I tried to hold it off a little.

'Why?' He just had to ask.

'Logan likes me.' I knew beating around the bush would irritate him. So I just did it.

'What?!' he yelled making me shiver at how pissed off he was. He never yells, he normally growls his sentence.

' The dude who yacked us just came by and said Logan wanted to go on date with me. And I kind of panicked.'

'Tell me you didn't say yes.' he growled while pinching the bridge of his nose. At least he stopped yelling, that's good…right?

'No… I said sure.' I felt so dumb for getting myself into this situation. Still, this was so risky it was delicious.

'Ok, so let me get this straight, Logan wants you and I want Logan-'

'His boy toy wants him too.' I added.

'Seriously?' he said in shock. This is a bit of blow to him, not only does Logan not want him, he has competition too.

'Yeah, he cried when he told me that Logan wanted to go on a date with me. He thought no one saw him though, so I guess Logan doesn't know about his crush.' I told him, any information might be vital to his new plan.

'Ok, let me think… I got it on your date I show up and…no too obvious. Maybe I could ask out Vomit Boy, make it a double date and slide into a date swap.'

'That is risky. I don't think we should do it.' I said with a sarcastic voice to match with the grin I was sporting.

'So I guess we got work to do.' he said while stepping out of the shower. My eyes fell to his beautiful tan member. He wasn't hard now. Thank God, I might have jumped him if he was.

'Well actually _you _have work to do, I already have a date.' I bragged

'Shut up.' he said as he finally covered himself with a towel. I had seen him naked plenty of times, but it was still such a turn on for me.

'How do you plan on getting him if he is crushing on Logan? Wont it be hard to get him to just forget about his crush.' I asked.

'I'm a sexy looking, smooth talking, stocky, frisky ass son of a bitch. Why would anyone turn that down? You couldn't.' Well that hurt a little.

'Well that's true, hurtful, rude, and heartbreaking, but still true.' I said. I know I sound whiny, but Carlos was a bit hurtful.

'Sorry, that was a bit mean.' he said apologetic look.

'Its ok, but…' I didn't know how to say what was on my mind.

'What is it?'

'C-can I watch you?' I hoped he caught on so I wouldn't have to say it.

'What do you mean?'

Fuck my life.

'W-when I walked in you were…you know. Can I watch you. Just this once…please.' I feel so slutty. Begging him to jack off for me. What next, begging for him let me give him a blowjob?

'Oh…oh! You want me to…do that…in front of you? Why?' he had ask, didn't he?

'I know you don't like me like that, but that kid knows Logan doesn't like him. So he takes what he can get, I just want to know how it feels. If its better to have a piece, or if it hurts knowing you'll never have it all.'

'Ok, just this once. H-how do we do this?' he said with a cute blush. Man its gonna be hell gettting over this guy.

'Um…you can lean against the wall and I'll sit on a bench in front of you.' I said. I wonder if he notices the small trick I was playing.

'Wont…it get on you?'

Again, fuck my life.

'I know.'

'Ok, take off your shirt.'

'WHAT?!' I yelled out of shock. He wanted me to do…what?

'I don't want you to stain your shirt.' he said in rushed voice_,_ noticing his mistake.

'Oh…ok.' I said before unbuttoning my shirt, letting it fall down my shoulders.

He walked over to wall, I sat on the bench right in front of him. My mouth went dry with anticipation. This was it, the one time I'll be able to see Carlos like this before he is with Logan.

'Ok…here I go.' he said before he dropped the towel, his gorgeous cock was hard and leaking. I bit my lip trying not moan at the sight.

He was massive, eight whole inches, and thick. I wanted to suck it, but I didn't want to scare him out of this. Not now, I was in too deep.

'I-I'll tell you when I'm close.' he said as he started to slowly stroke his cock, right in front of me. I can see his cock leak pre-cum.

'Ah…' I look up and see him biting his lips to hold back his moans. I wanted this to be as good as it could get.

'You can be loud…I let the guys go so we could talk about the plan.' I said, earning a nod from him.

'Oh my…ngh.' He moaned as he stroked himself a little faster. He threw his head back in pleasure. I started to palm myself through my too tight jeans. I look up and Carlos looks down at me, never stopping his strokes.

'G-go ahead James.' he moaned out. I was never one to argue.

I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants letting my nine inch cock free. I noticed him shiver at the sight of it, which only made my cock twitch.

'You like what you see?' I asked my voice dripping in lust and want.

'I-I love it…oh god James I'll do whatever you want me to do to you, just suck me off.' he said it all in one breath.

That's all I needed to hear.

I lunged at his member, taking it all in one go. I had a gag reflex but I've been practicing with bananas, popsicles, and a few dildos. So I could take Carlos's man meat.

'Oh God…J-James keep going!' he moaned loudly before grabbing my head, thrusting slowly into my mouth. It was heaven.

I have been practicing this one trick for while, lets see if I can do it.

I went all the way down his shaft, right down to the pulsing base.

'Oh God James…t-there's a no way this is your first time.' he said with a small laugh.

I cant wait to see what happens now. I stick my tongue out licking his balls, with his cock still down my throat.

'Aaah fuck! Don't you fucking stop!' that's what I wanted to hear.

I kept it up for a while, before pulling off of his cock completely. Earning a groan from the hot and bothered Latino.

I went down and started to suck his balls, while jerking him off. Hard and fast.

'James I'm...ngh…I'm close!' he said in between moans. I let go of his balls and start to suck him like my life depended on it. His moaning got louder and his cock was pulsing in my mouth, making man like a whore.

'Oh God here it comes!' he yelled. I started stroking my cock vigorously as he exploded in my mouth, I took it all, every drop. I moaned around his dick as I came all over my hand. I pulled away from his softening cock with an erotic pop.

After we both came down from our highs we both took an awkward shower and got dressed. I look over to the now fully dressed Carlos.

'So…I guess we're sticking to the plan now.' I said, trying to lighten the mood.

'Yeah, all that's left is me getting Barf Boy, and you making it a double date.' he said with confidence.

'Oh and Carlitos.' I said with a smirk on my face.

'Yeah?'

'Don't use the Lord's name in vain.'


	5. TGIF and a Banana

**Logan's POV**

I was running around my room while trying to pick out a decent outfit for my date with Carlos. Granted it would be way easier if Kendall wasn't laughing at my every move.

'Kendall stop laughing and help me.' I begged as I took off yet another shirt and threw it onto the huge pile of shirts on my bed. If anyone could make me confident about an outfit, it was Kendall. He was a fashion genius behind that beanie and those plaid shirts.

He looked at me expectantly. I knew what he wanted, but my pride said don't give it to him.

'Please don't make say it.' I begged. He only turned away, smirking. God dammit.

'Oh Kendall, King of kisses and blowjobs! Please bless me with your Godly fashionista-ness!' I said while bowing repeatedly. Feeling extremely lame.

'Well…since you asked so nicely.' he said grinning at me.

'Where that black and grey v-neck and some black skinnies. Where the black VANS and hook your Yogi Bear chain to your pants.' he said plainly.

I rushed to put on his instructed clothes and went to look in the full body mirror on the back of my door. I had to admit, I look pretty damn good. I cant forget how I felt when Kendall said Carlos said yes.

_Flashback_

'_So… what did he say?' I asked trying to hold back my anxiety. Key word tried, I failed miserably._

'_Cool it Logolicious. Let me give you the details.' he said with that damn smirk of his._

'_Fuck the details! I just want to know if he said yes. Tell me or I hit send.' I threatened. Of course I'd never send that pic, but he didn't need to know that._

'_Hey! I got you the date! You cant send it, it wont be fair.' he said while pouting like the big baby he really was behind his sexy bastard-ness. _

'_He said yes… HELL YEAH!' I yelled before pulling him for one of those "I'm so god damn happy" kind of kisses, I felt him moan and could feel people stare, but I'm too happy to give a fuck._

'_Come on Kendall, you just earned yourself ten back to back blowjobs.' I said pulling him into a janitor's closet._

_End of Flashback_

'Logan hurry up, you got to meet him at the restaurant in twenty. You want to drive you?' Kendall said bring me back to reality.

'Yeah, but disappear fast. I don't want you ruining my chance with what may be my first boyfriend.' I said while leaving my room, I heard the blond right behind me.

After arriving at TGIF I got out of Kendall's car. He rarely drove it, due to the fact his parents bought it and he didn't like handouts from anyone. He was saving to buy his own.

'Bye Logolicious.' he said.

'Wait, what if he doesn't like me or-mmph!' I was cut off by him shoving his tongue in my mouth. When he pulled away he smiled at my shocked expression.

'Logie, you're hot as shit and cute to boot. He'll fuck you over the table.'

'Kendall!' I yelled. Feeling my face heat up rapidly.

'Probably shouldn't say that when he's fucking you.'

'Shut up!' I screamed while blushing harder.

'Go get yo man.' he said smiling at me.

I nodded and got out of the car and closed the car door. I heard him pull off the lot, leaving the rest to me and Carlos.' I went to the table and sat at the table Kendall told Carlos that we'd meet. I was nervous, really nervous.

I kept my eyes on the floor, not wanting to look up when I heard the waiter come up and tell me a young man said that he was here to meet me. I told that that was my date. I heard him walk away to get Carlos. I heard someone take the seat in front of me. I look up and came face to fucking face with…James.

'Hey.' he said smoothly.

'Umm…hey.' I said nervously. How do I say 'I have no interest in you but your best friend is the love of my life' and not sound all dicky? AARGH! Dammit Kendall.

'So you're really gay huh?' the pretty boy asked, trying to start conversation.

'Umm, yeah, I don't know why no one believed me and Kendall when we came out.' I said truthfully.

'Because, this is Minnesota, nothing happens hear so gays are really like fairies to the people here. Not in like the gay stereotype way, but the not real kinda way.' he said.

The waiter came and to take our orders.

'Umm…how about… Chicken Florentine Piccata Pasta for me. What about you Loges?' James asked. I was shocked by his politeness.

'Umm… I'll have the same. Thank you.' I said handing the waiter my menu. He walked off, but I could clearly hear him mumble 'Fucking homos.' under his breath.

'Did that bitch just say that?' I said in shock and anger. I'm ready to kill. I stood up, only for, James to push me back into the chair.

'Calm down, no need to go to jail right?' he reasoned. Effectively calming me down.

'You're right but I'm still pissed off. I want to get back at him so bad I said while pouting.

'Me too, I might not be gay, but I'm bi. That's close enough.'

The waiter showed up with our plates. The asshole didn't even look us in the eyes!

'Anything else?' he asked with what was by far the fakest smile I've ever seen.

'Yes, would you mind getting me a banana?' he side plainly. Both me and the waiter gave him a confused look. What does he need a banana for?

'On the way.' he said walking to the kitchen, without any rude remarks this time.

'What's the banana for?' I asked as soon as the waiter was gone. I was a smart guy, I hate not knowing something. Which is why I hate surprises and mysteries.

'It's a surprise.'

Of course it is.

The waiter showed up with a nice and yellow banana.

'Here you go.' he said giving it to James. James peeled and winked at me. I was still confused.

He slowly and teasingly licked up the banana and looked at me. Now I understand. This guy is original.

'Mmm…Jamie~ I want to lick it too.' I whined seductively. I could see the waiter's look of disgust out of my peripheral vision. Which only fueled me to go further.

'Here you Loges.' he said while handing it to me. I took it and looked the waiter dead in the eye before deep thoating the banana. I heard James gasp as I removed the banana from my mouth. If you hadn't seen me do it, you'd think there was nothing wrong with the banana.

'I love it when you do that babe.' James said before leaning over our untouched food and kissing me full on the lips. I was caught off guard at first, but responded none the less.

The only person I ever kissed was Kendall so this was so…new. He broke the kiss and looked at the waiter and smirked.

'How about next time you join us, see what Loges can really do.' he said with a wink before pulling his wallet out and took out a hundred dollar bill and wrote a number down on a napkin and placed both into the waiter's back pocket, even squeezed his ass.

'Come on babe, my place, lets use that toy of yours.' he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the restaurant. The second we were out we busted out laughing, and made our way to his car. Kendall gave him my address, so he could drive me home.

'That was hilarious! Did he see his face when you licked the banana?' I said through my laughs.

'No, but the face he made when you deep throated it was beyond priceless.' he said while trying, and failing to calm his laughter.

'No, no, no when we kissed was it.' I said still in my fit of giggles.

'No way the groping did it.' he said finally composing himself.

'James…I had a good time.' I said truthfully. He was hot, but I could only see him as a friend.

'Yea me too…you're a great kisser.' he said shyly.

'You are pretty good too…Jamie.' I said while smiling.

'Thank you, how did you do the throat thing without gagging.' he asked causing me to blush.

'Well, I have a friend with benefits so I guess practice. Plus I have no gag reflex.' I said quietly.

'Oh, Barf Boy.' he said simply.

'I call him Kendall.'

'You know I think we should be friends.' he said suddenly.

'Oh thank God you said that. I was scared I'd have to.' I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

'Why do you say that?' he asked curiously.

'This date was supposed to be with Carlos. Kendall got confused with the pic I sent him because both of you were in it. I never said Carlos's name so he didn't know.' I explained.

'Well, so much for my self esteem.' he said while smiling to show he was joking.

'Sorry.' I said.

'Its cool, want to know a secret?' he asked in a hush tone.

'Sure.' I said being my naturally curious self.

'Carlos likes you too.'


	6. Bleep Blop Bloop?

Carlos's POV

'Hey Carlos!' James chirped as he bounced into my room. He looked happier than usual. What happened on his date with my Logan?

'Dude, tell me what happened.' I said flatly. Secretly praying that the date was awful and that Logan stood him up.

'We made out, I found out he has no gag reflex, I grabbed the waiter's ass and found he has the shortest temper when it comes to homophobia.' James said like it was nothing.

'WHAT?! He gave you a blowjob?' I yelled feeling my heart sink like the Titanic.

'I never said that, we just made out. We were messing the homophobic waiter so I licked a banana, then Loges deep throated it! It was amazing, the waiter was all like,' he paused and made a gagging face. 'it was hilarious.'

Loges?

'Oh, so…does he like you?' I asked fearing the answer. What if Logan did want to be with James?

'Well I am very charismatic, but he wants someone else.' James said while sitting in my desk chair.

'Who?' I asked.

'You.' he said grinning like the happy go lucky son of a bitch he really was. Logan likes me! Hell yea!

'Really, are you sure, did he tell you?' I asked to be sure. One more mix up and I would lose it! This whole thing is already complicated enough.

'He told me, that the Barf Boy got mixed up with the pic Loges had sent him, it was a pic with me and you. He assumed Logan liked me, can you blame him?' James said with that unhidden arrogance.

'So, Logan likes me, but fucks Barf Boy, who got mixed up and told you Logan liked you. And Barf Boy loves Logan?' yep, that was confusing.

'Almost.' James corrected.

'WHAT ELSE!?' I yelled in frustration.

'He never fucked Kendall, only blowjobs, hand jobs, and some dry humping. He's kind of a virgin.' James said while leaning back in the chair, letting out a loud sigh. He began palm himself through his jeans. For some reason it made my pants tighten. Damn him and his looks!

'What was it like? Kissing Logan?' I asked looked directly at his crotch as he began to unzip his pants, I nearly moaned when he pulled out his huge cock again.

'It was s-so good.' he responded while starting a slow and steady rhythm with his fisted hand.

'His mouth was so…hot and wet. Better than any girl I've ever kissed.' he said as his breathing became more and more labored as his hand picked up speed.

'Oh God… his tongue was magical. The way it tasted like cinnamon and mint. Oh God I could still taste the banana on his tongue. Oh yea…it was so good.' he said while he began to thrust into his own hand

I hadn't even noticed til I felt the precum on my hand, that I had my hand wrapped around my erect member with my pants pooled around my ankles. When did I start jacking off anyway? Whatever, I'm getting close.

'Oh fuck, that mouth would feel so good right now.' James moaned as his hand became a blur. My hand becoming just as fast as I felt that heat in the pit of my stomach.

'Yeah…hah nice, hot and wet. I moaned.

'FUCK! I'm so close!' James yelled as he came, his seed spilling over his hand.

'Oh my God!' I screamed as I spilled my seed all over my hand.

'Wow, that was just…wow.' James said once he caught his breath.

'I know, wow.' I said in agreement.

After we both took our _separate _showers, I settled into bed, and James set up the air mattress.

'Hey, you sleep?' I whispered.

'No.' he answered.

'I think I should just ask him out, if he likes me too.' I said.

'Oh about that…'

'What?' I asked.

'I think I like Logan…a lot.' James said, I couldn't see it but I know he was ashamed.

'Its ok, we're still buds.' I reassured him. I know things will get awkward with both of us in like with Logan, but it wont mess up our friendship. Right?

* * *

The next day me and James woke up and everything was just…normal. No dirty looks, or mean words. Not even a challenge.

When we got to school, thing were still chilled, we went to our lockers and class, told some jokes and laughed a bit. But that ended when we saw Logan and Barf Boy, choking each other with their tongues!

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' both me and James yelled as we marched over to the now separated boys.

'Hey Jamie.' is what Logan had to say. He looked over to me and blushed like mad. Oh yea, he wants me. Focus Carlos!

'Hey…why are you kissing Kendall?' James asked, not even hiding his jealousy.

'I kissed him as a way to apologize for setting him up with the wrong guy. Problem, deal with it yourself.' Barf- I mean _Kendall_ dared while standing in front of Logan.

'Kendall, down boy.' Logan joked.

'Woof!' Kendall barked before licking up Logan's neck, making my blood boil like lava!

'Ahh~ K-Kendall…no hickeys.' Logan moaned as he wrapped his hands in Kendall's hair, pulling him closer. That should be me!

'ENOUGH!' I yelled finally pulled Logan out of that bastard's grip. I didn't pay any attention to his adorable shocked gasp, I just grabbed his face and smashed our lips together. James wasn't exaggerating about how great his mouth was. Hot, wet and a magical tongue.

He was a bit shocked, but he started respond, and it was twice as good! The way he nibbled on my bottom lip was so cute. Sadly, I need air to survive, Logan doesn't apparently. He seemed like he would have kissed me for hours on end. I broke the kiss, gasping for air and red in the face.

'Wow…oh my God wow.' I said as I gasped for air.

'Yea, wow.' Logan said with the cutest little blush.

'Logan, since when did you like me?' I asked. His blush darkened as he ducked his head down in…shame?

'I didn't know I liked you…til I had a dream.' he mumbled. Dream? As in a wet dream? He had a wet dream about me! Yay!

'Tell me, in this dream was I good?' I asked letting my true perverted nature come out, just for Logan. He blushed more as he nodded.

'Was it big, in your dream?' I asked watching him squirm under my gaze. I am loving this.

He nodded again.

'Ahem' I heard two very annoyed voices behind me, I look back and see two angry Logan-Lovers.

'Oh…um…bleep blop bloop!' stuttered before turning on his heels and busted into a mad sprint. I look over to my rivals, and see Kendall all red in the face.

'Oh I know he did _NOT _just bleep blop bloop _me_! Hortense Logan Mitchell! Get your ass back here!' Kendall yelled before chasing Logan down halls.

'What does bleep blop bloop mean?' I asked.

'He said he does that when he's scared and or nervous.' James said. God I wish I had been the one on the date(that one _was _suppose to be me), James and Kendall have an advantage. A little part of me was singing 'But he likes me mooorrre'.

Later that day I was waiting the release bell to ring. I was gonna ask Logan on a date, maybe get him blushing again.

RING!

I ran to Logan's locker only to find Kendall and James looking ready to kill each other. I didn't see Logan, he must be in class still. Might as well argue right?

'No he's my friend with benefits!' Kendall yelled in James's face.

'Just a friend! Ha!' James yelled back at the tall blond. I wish I was that tall…what? Focus Carlos!

'Well, he didn't even want to date you!' Kendall retorted. Guess it's my turn.

'All true, but he likes me!' I chirped.

'Shut up Carlos!' they yelled in unison.

'Don't you yell at him when I yell at him!' they yelled again.

'Don't yell at who?' Logan said as he approached the bickering tall teenage boys.

'Nothing important, so…you wanna go on a date with me this Saturday?' I sounded just as nervous as I was. What happened to the confidence I had earlier?!

'Sure, text me the details. You still have my number in your cell right?'

'Yea.' was all I said. I'm still on cloud nine from hearing him say yes.

'Cool, come on Kendall my Dad cooked dinner. Meatloaf and potato?' he said grinning at the blond, who faked his smile.

'My favorite.' he said joining Logan.

I cant wait for Saturday!

**Please review, and thanx for reading, favoring, and following any of my fan fictions.**


	7. Abstnent and Whips

Kendall's POV

After running two laps around the whole school Logan finally stopped running. He had avoided the whole bleep blop bloop thing all day, when I asked after school he ran away. Literally ran. After he realized that it six o' clock, and the school was empty, he thought about it. That's right we're both going to get murdered by our parents for being late.

I used my last bit of energy to catch up with him, I stood in front of him. Both of us heaving and sweating.

'Y-you…just made me…whew…run three hours. Explain yourself.' I said as oxygen started to fill in my lungs.

'You…damn it…could have stopped chasing.' he was in a better state than me.

You see Logan was a track star since he could walk. He was good at running from as whole jocks so he one day Dak saw and made him join track and field. How do you think a nerd gets his body?

Finally we sat on a near by bench.

'Why did you bleep blop bloop me? You never did that, not ever.' it's true. He only does that when he is nervous or scared, he supposed be chill around me all the time. I never made him nervous.

' I know, I'm sorry. Its just…well you didn't seem all that thrilled when Carlos kissed me…then asked me out.'

'That's because I was pissed.' I thought I whispered.

'Why were you pissed? You're my best friend, you should be happy for me.' he said. I cant take this, I cant lose Logan like this, without a fight.

'Logan, I stopped being your best friend the first time we kissed. Before that even.' I looked him in the eyes, his confused ones looking back at me.

'What?'

'Logan, we kiss, we blow each other, we are always together. We're like an abstinent couple minus dates and the title.' I snapped at him.

'Kendall I-'

'Didn't know? I never wanted you to. I had you physically, thought that it would be enough. Then a complete stranger shows up, and you're ready to throw me away. Dammit Logan it hurt, the only reason I never cut myself was because you'd see them.' I was crying.

I hated crying. Always have always will. Logan, Logan is the only one worth my tears. He hugged me tightly as I sobbed madly in his arms.

'Kendall, I am so sorry. Oh my God I'm so sorry I did this to you.' he said as he rubbed comforting circles on my back.

'Why couldn't it be me?' I asked. I needed to know. Why didn't he love me? I knew him better than anyone, and he knew I accepted all of him.

'Kendall, I love you. I love you, I'm just not in love with you.' his words sounded so forced and so painfully honest.

'What do I do now? Everything I do revolves around you.' I sounded so disgustingly vulnerable. I think I'm growing a vagina.

'Kendall, even if me and Carlos end up together, I'm not throwing you away. We wont be friends with benefits anymore, but still friends. Besides I could always…find you a boyfriend.' he said. Totally killing the mood.

'Absolutely not! You are not going Dr. Love on me Logolicious.' I was dead serious. He loved getting people together. His secret obsession.

'Why not, you know what Dak is a lonely little guy.'

'Dak is in love Jett, remember. Asshole, stocky, very rude, calls me Kendork.' I said, feeling good that things were working out this way. Maybe this was for the best, my relationship with Logan wasn't healthy for either of us.

'I know, but Dak is my baby, I don't want him with that…hoodlum.' Logan said, sounding like a parent. After joining track and field he and Dak got into swimming. Logan was very protective of Dak, said he was too young and innocent. Dak was a year younger than us. He skipped sixth grade.

'Ok, but am I any better? I have way too many sexual need for your little baby, and you know it. Come on let's get home, I don't want your dad's cooking to go to waste.' I said as I stood up, sucessfully ending that conversation.

'Oh shit. I left Dad alone with Mom! Hurry we have to save him!' he took off for the third time today. Then it hit me. His mom would eat Mr. Mitchell alive. I took off right behind Logan.

We got to his house, after he unlocked the first thing we saw scarred us for life. His dad was tied up on the table, legs and arms spread out, and naked. His mom was in a catwoman costume, whip held high and ready to strike.

'MOM! PUT THAT DOWN! NOW! Kendall save dad, I'll get her.' he instructed. I nodded.

I ran to Mr. Mitchell and untied him as Logan chased his mom trying to get her to drop the whip.

'Why didn't you hit the panic button we gave you?' I asked this fully grown man as if he were two years old.

'She put in her…' he stopped and motioned me to lend him my ear. 'no-no place.'

Eeeeeeeeew!

'Mom put it down now or I'm taking every set of handcuffs you own and throwing them in the furnace.' Logan threatened.

She immediately threw the whip down and raised her hands, surrendering. Is this family ever bored?

Logan's dad rushed over to Logan and sobbed into his son's shoulder.

'She was so…a-aggressive!'

'I know, I know. Come on lets eat the food you cooked.' Logan said trying to get off this hilarious topic. Or just wanting his dad to put on some pants.

'You don't want to eat it now.' his mom chimed in, with a victorious smile. I look at Logan who looks back at me. We make our way into the kitchen.

All the dishes looked fine, until we got a closer look.

'EW! Dad! Did you cum on all of the food?! That's gross!' Logan yelled, I couldn't take it anymore. I busted out laughing. This shit can only happen at Logan's house.

'She had a whip! A whip!' his dad defended himself as he entered the kitchen in sweatpants and a old tee.

'That's it! No sex for you two for the next two weeks.' Logan said, God I wonder how his kids are gonna turn out.

'You cant do that! We're _your _parents!' Mrs. Mitchell was gonna fight to the death to get her way with her husband.

'True, but you are irresponsible and _gross_ when it comes to sex. It's borderline rape what you do to dad.' Logan retorted. Sharp as a knife.

'He loves it! Right Honey?' she turned and saw her husband throwing away the tainted meal.

'I love sex, but you are a wee bit rough with me. It's good don't get me wrong, but I don't have the stamina I used to.'

'Fine, one week?'

'Three.' Logan shot back.

'What?!' his mom gasped.

'Do you wanna try a month?' he dared.

She was silent.

'I'll order pizza. Say why were you so late? If you had been on time the meal would edible.'

'Holy sh- crap. I still have to pick out clothes for my date! Logan panicked before running to his room. In the midst of this madness we forgot about Carlos.

'Wait! Logan!' I yelled. He stopped halfway up the stairs.

'Yes Kendall?' I could tell he was worried I was still going to try to keep him away from Carlos.

'You still need me get your clothes. Mr. Fashion Disaster.'


	8. Dak and Hair

Carlos's POV

I was shifting uncomfortably in the seat as I waited for Logan to arrive. We decided to meet at Red Lobster, he didn't want to take to TGIF like he did with James. How thoughtful.

I was nervous, damn near giddy. I was in a tight long-sleeve button up, and black skinnies. I wore my favorite purple VANS, and I had hooked my 'BooBoo' necklace to my jeans. BooBoo was my favorite cartoon sidekick when I was a kid.

The waiter arrived and informed me that a gentle was here claiming to be here to meet me. I told him that it was ok for him to sit with me.

'Hey.' I heard that angelic voice. I looked behind me, and my jaw dropped.

He was in black skinnies and this gray polo that hugged his body in the best of ways. I noticed his 'Yogi Bear' necklace, hanging proudly around his neck.

'Hi' I said lamely.

'Am I late? Or were you that excited?' he asked grinning at me.

'I was that excited. Can you blame me? You're quite the catch.' I complimented.

'Thanks.' he aid while blushing.

'Just then the waiter arrived with our menus. The second he handed a menu to Logan I saw Logan go bug eyed.

'Dak?' Logan questioned. How does he know this waiter.

'H-hey Daddy.'

Daddy?! What the hell is going on here?

'Don't you hey Daddy me. Why aren't you at home? I told you to stay in unless something happens.' Logan scolded. Was this his kid seriously? Of course not. They're like the same age. He sure acts like it.

'Well something did happen… I got kicked out.' this _Dak_ mumbled.

'What do you mean kicked out?' I asked, surprising the two brunets.

'Who's this?' Dak asked.

'This is Carlos, my date. Carlos this is Dak, my self-claimed son.' Logan introduced us.

'So again, what do you mean kicked out?' I repeated.

'My Dad came home drunk again-'

'Figures.' Logan cut in.

'He was yelling about Mom having some affair with her co-worker. I tried to tell him she went to the clinic, but he wouldn't listen.' The boy was near tears. So were me and Logan.

'Did he hit you or your Mom?' Logan asked with teary eyes. He must really care about this kid. I could see why, he was innocent. Like a child almost.

'He tried to hit Mom, but I tackled him before he could. We fought for while, but he eventually stopped. Mom told us she was three weeks pregnant, and she wanted a divorce. She said she would stay with her sister. Then she left me with a raging drunk man.' he was crying now.

'Carlos, I know this isn't how we planned our first date but-'

'I understand. In fact, I can help. Follow me, both of you.' I said before standing up. I had to help this kid, no one should be that broken.

'What about my job?' Dak asked.

'We'll figure it out.' Logan asked before dragging the guy out of the building.

We all hopped in my car and buckled up. I started the car before pulling out of the parking lot.

'Where are we going?' Logan asked from the passenger seat.

'My house. My Dad is a cop, best in town to be truthful. Well known actually.' I bragged. My Dad was just that badass.

'Really? Why is so famous?' Dak asked curiously.

'You remember when that huge serial killer was arrested?' I asked.

'Yeah. He killed kids who had disobeyed their parents.' Logan answered.

'Yeah, my Papi is the guy who caught and arrested him.'

'Bullshit!' Logan yelled.

'Daddy! Language!' Dak squealed innocently. Which made me laugh.

'Sorry baby.'

'So explain the nick names to please.' I requested.

'Well it started as Kendall making fun of how protective I was of Dak. But the names kinda stuck. So I'm his Daddy and he's my Baby.'

'Ah.' I said understandingly.

We pulled up in my driveway.

'Dak, when did every thing happen?' I asked as we all got out of the car.

'Last week.' he answered.

'Last week! Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Where have you been staying?!' Logan yelled.

'A hotel near school. I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't want you to worry.' Dak apologized as a for year old would.

'Its ok. Just tell me when you need help. You understand?'

'Yes sir.'

'Come on, we need to tell my Dad about what happened before your Dad does something dangerous.' I cut in. After I unlocked the door we all entered the house. Luckily Papi was in the Living room.

'Son? I thought you had a date.' My Papi questioned.

'I did, well I do, but something came up. Look Papi, we need your help.' I said as my Papi stood and walked toward us.

'Hello Officer Garcia.' Logan smiled and waved.

'Dak…say something.' I whispered to the frozen teen.

Dak slowly approached Papi with admiring eyes. When he was right in front of my confused father, he stopped and starred a bit more. Then he just captured my Papi in hug, Papi cautiously returned the hug.

'You. Are. My. Hero.' Dak said taking time on each word.

'Uh…thank you. I think.' Papi was never really praised quite like that. Its hilarious.

'I love you Officer Garcia. Protector of Children.' Dak said as he nuzzled into my Papi's chest.

'Carlos…' Papi looking at me for answers.

'Logan?' I asked redirecting the unasked question.

'He's been an Officer Garcia fan since he saved him from some thugs.' he responded. My Papi saved Dak from thugs?

'April sixteenth 2009, at four eighteen, Officer Miguel Garcia arrested three males for attempt of assault with deadly weapon, victim Dak Taylor Zevon.' Dak said off the top of his head, squeezing my Papi even tighter.

'Oh I remember that.' Papi said.

'I never got to say thank you. Thank you.' Dak said, still not letting go of my Papi.

'Dak, let him go.' Logan instructed.

'Fine.' the younger boy said as he begrudgingly let go of my father.

'Is that all you needed Litos?' my Papi asked as he turned to me.

'No, actually we kinda need your help, Dak just told us he has an abusive father -'

'Step father.' Logan corrected me.

'Oh I see. Do you have any bruises?' he asked Dak, who nodded and took off his shirt. Revealing at least twelve barely healed bruises. He used his shirt to wipe his face, showing a slightly swollen black eye.

'Dear God.' Logan breathed out.

'Ok, I'll need to take pictures of your injuries, then get you to a doctor to have them looked over. After that we need to document your side of the story. If all goes well we can have your father arrested in two days. He'll be in custody til we can schedule a court date.' My Papi said.

'Thank you sir!' Dak yelled before tackled my Papi, this time knocking him down. I wanted to help my Papi, but Dak looked so happy.

'Dak why don't you go take some pictures of your bruises and I fill Officer Garcia in on what happened.'

'OK Daddy.' Dak said before standing up.

'Bathroom is down the hall on the right.' I told him. Once he was gone, and my Papi was on his feet Logan started to feel us in.

'Ok, first, when Dak was in the second grade his dad gave him brain damage. Really rare one, his personality is the same as a second grader, but his brain develops at normal rate.' he explain.

'So he acts like a second grader with a teenager's knowledge. Got it. So his father was hitting him for years?' I confirmed.

'Yes. When his mom miscarried when he was five, his dad went crazy. Quit his job so he could use the time for drinking and hitting Dak. I usually make him stay at mine or Kendall's house when it gets bad.'

'Ok. I'm gonna go get started on the paperwork. You two get back to that date. I'll…I'm gonna regret this…I'll watch Dak.' my Papi sighed before heading to his room. I watched as he opened his and Mami's bedroom door.

The second the door was opened Dak ran out of the room, wearing my Papi's uniform. It was way too big for him, and he was holding up the pants with his hands. He ran and hid behind Logan.

'Daddy! Let me keep it pleeeaase!' he begged as my Papi was chased after him.

'Dak. Give him his uniform.' Logan instructed.

'But-'

'Now.' Logan scolded giving the younger boy a stern look.

Dak took of the items one by one handing them to Logan. He stood in front of us in his Toy Story boxers.

'Go put on her clothes. Officer Garcia is gonna watch you, while me and Carlos finish up our date. Behave and tell him whatever he needs to know. Ok?'

'Yes!' Dak cheered before pulling my Papi down the hall.

'This is gonna be so much fun, we can talk, have cookies and cake! Logan said sugar isn't good for me, but we don't have to tell him. Oh! And soda! You gotta have soda, I love that fizzy stuff.'

'I heard you Dak. No sweets.' Logan sounded like a mother almost.

'Come on Logan, let's just get something quick to eat. We can go to this great diner down the street. We can walk.' I said trying to get him back to our date.

'Sure. On the way we can play twenty questions to make up for lost time. Besides, I'd say that in ten minutes Dak is gonna have a chunk of your Dad's hair.' he joked.

'Hey, who does this hair brush belong to?' came Dak's voice from the bathroom. Wow. He was really fanboying over my Papi.

'Ok, that is either really cute, or really creepy.' I said with a raised eye brow.

'Its both. Come on I'm starving, and you're paying.' he said as he walked out of the house. I grabbed my Papi's wallet before leaving. He's an understanding man after all.

**So it's short, but whatever. I wanted to introduce Dak, and add a bad guy! No story is correct without a villian. Please Review.**


	9. Babes and Bubbles

Dak's POV

I cant believe this, I Dak Taylor Zevon, am not only in Officer Garcia's house. I'm in Officer Garcia's house...with Officer Garcia! How many lucky boys can say that?

Right now I was in the bath tub. All alone due to the fact that Officer Garcia found it 'inappropriate' to bathe with me. I dont see why though, Daddy always takes baths with me. This tub is too big for one person, and there are no bubbles. I pouted, feeling a bit lonely.

_Knock Knock_

I perked as I turned, happy that the Protector of Children had changed his mind. I hopped out of the tub, all naked and opened tbe door. Revealing my crush...Jett Stetson. I stared at him for a second, wondering why he was here. Then noticing I was naked and he was staring at my no-no. HE'S STARING AT MY NO-NO PART!

I hurried and grabbed a body towel holding it to my chest. Probably should have wrapped it around my waist, but I was a bit brain dead at the moment. So... my bad!

We stayed in a very awkward silence, neither one of us moving. I was getting angsty.

'Um... why are you here? I asked while tightening my grip on the towel.

He shook his head, as if he was in some daze.

'Uh...Mr. G called and told me he needed help babysitting you, and about what happened to you. I'm sorry man.' He said with an sad voice.

'It's ok...um...will you turn around please?' I asked shyly.

'Oh...OH! Sure...sorry.' He said before turning around. I wrapped the towel around my waist, I made sure it was tight enough so it wouldn't fall down.

'You can turn around now.' I said.

'Ok...sooooo. What now?' He asked nervously.

'I didn't finish my bath, I really hate bathing alone.' I told him in all honesty. His face got real red. He was the cutest crayon ever.

'Oh...um...You want me too...get in the tub...with you?' He sounded a bit shocked.

'Yes please, with all the bubbless and all the toys you can find.' I said with a big smile.

'You dont find anything wrong about that.' Jett asked eyeing me in a fishy way.

'Daddy said I can only have three toys otherwise I wont get out the tub and do my work out.' I said as I crossed my arms and pouted.

'That's all? Nothing else?' He asked.

'No.' I said while shaking my head.

He sighed and looked at me, then sighed again.

'OK...I'll get the bubbles.'

'And toys?' I added with a hopeful voice.

'And toys.' He added as he left. I let out the not bubbly water.

'Ok I got Berry Blast Bubbl Bath, it was hell to find. And a rubber ducky, a water gun and a ball.'

'Yesss!' I cheered before hopping in the still empty tub, and turned on the hot water as Jett poured in the good stuff.

Then I realized I was gonna see Jett's no-no part. And we would be in the tub together...and touching. I only thought of kissing Jett, not this. Daddy said I was too young and innocent for sex. Though I'm only a year younger than him, but I know what's wrong with me so I dont argue.

Jett slowly removed his tight purple polo, then pulled dow.n his jeans and boxers at once. I went red when I saw how much bigger his no-no part was conpared to mine.

'Scoot up, you can sit in my lap.' He was smirking at me. I dont know why, but that smirk gave me a funny feeling.

I sat up and let him slide in behind me. I almost squealed when I felt his no-no part squish against my back. Once he was settled he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist. I stiffened.

'You know what I heard?' He whispered in my ear while rubbing my belly.

'What?'

'That you like me.' I could hear his smile without looking. He knew I liked him, he must think I'm gross.

'I'm sorry.'

'Its OK, I like you too...I thought you were with Logan so I backed off.' He said.

'Logan? You mean my DADDY?! EEEWWW!' I screeched at the tought of me and Daddy kissing.

'I know, Mr.G told me that's the way you two see eachother. So...do you wanna be my boyfriend?' Jett asked.

'Yes.' I whispered as I played with the red ball to hide my tomato face.

'You're cute when you blush.' Jett complimented before nuzzling my neck.

'Hng...' I moaned at the unusual pleasure.

'I promise...I wont let anyone hurt you, no matter what.' Jett mumbled into my neck.

'Pinky swear?' I said as I held um my little finger.

'Pinky swear.' He said as he hooking our pinkies together.

'I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend.' I sing-songed.

'You have a cute boyfriend.' He corrected me with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. A kiss.

'My first kiss.' I said while I held my hand to my cheek.

'Come on, that's the first kiss of many to come. Now let's get you cleaned, and into bed.'

Bed?

'Um...Jett, I'm not ready for...that...yet.' I said as I felt tomato face coming back.

'Dak, I'm not trying to have sex with you...at least not right now. I'm still a babysitter.'

'I dont need a babysitter...Officer Garcia was doing fine watching me.' I said with a pout as Jett began washing my back.

'Lift your arms Babe.' Jett instructed. I did as I was told.

'I can wash myself you know...Babe.' I added with a giggle. I called my boyfriend Babe. Yay.

'I know, but where's the fun in that?'

* * *

**There's the new chapter, yes I know it's short! I wanted to throw in some cute Dett since they dont have any real stories. Just saying those two are hot together. I am thinking about introducing Camille, Mama Knight and Katie maybe Buddha Bob. Read and review.**


	10. Tongue and Cupcakes

Logan's POV

Ok so its been two weeks since my first date with Carlos, and I cant be any happier! Yesterday we stayed in his room and just madeout...and just that. I tried to take it to the next level, but he said he wanted to wait. Thank God... because I was scared shitless.

'Mr. Mitchell!'

I jumped as I was forced out of my daydream. I look around and remember that I'm in my music class, and Mr. Rocque was giving the stank eye.

'Umm... what was the question?' I asked lamely, blushing as I heard my classmates giggle.

'Well, while you were in LALA LAND!' he yelled, actually pushing my back with his amazing volume.

'I asked you if you wanted to participate in the bake sale fund raiser. Now I'm you, YOU ARE!'

'B-but I-' I stammered as I tried to find a way out of this.

'Ok, its settled you and Sleepy Stetson here are doing the 3000 cupcakes. 1000 chocolate, 1000 vanilla and 1000 strawberry. Wake him up and tell him that is worth thirty percent of his grade! Class dismissed.' he said before walking out of the room.

I groaned as the class emptied. Great, I'm stuck with this tool. Jett has been with my baby for two weeks, and I hate him even more. I'm civil with him for Dak's sake, but the bitch makes my blood bloil. When he sends Dak those hungry looks, and how he's never not touching Dak.

I walk over to him, his head down and snoring. Moron.

I looked at him, thinking of all the awfull things I could do to him right now. I sighed when I remembered that all those things are illegal. I thumped his ear, and smiled when he shrieked as he woke up.

'What the fuck Logan!?'

'Shut up, I only needed to wake you up to tell you that Mr. Rocque paired us up to make 3000 cupcakes. Its thirty percent of our grade, so meet at my house after school.' I said, making sure not to give hime a chance to interupt.

I stormed into the halls, grumbling about how unfair the world is.

Suddenly two large hands covered my eyes.

'Guess who? Sidenote I'll cry if you get it wrong.'

I smiled as I recognized Carlos' voice, but I couldnt help but tease.

'Hmm...is it Cody Linely?' I joked, and received a small tap on the for head.

'Ha. Ha.' Carlos said before crossing his arms and turning away from me in a cute and dramatic way.

'Sorry baby, I couldnt help it.' I said before kissing his cheek.

'If you were not so cute I'd walk away.' Carlos said before kissing me full on the lips. The kiss became heated, as he pushed me against a row of lockers.

'Dudes dont fuck in public!'

I groaned as I turned and saw Jett approaching, Dak right behind him.

'Jett, dont be mean to my Daddy, apologize.' Dak said sternly. I have taught him well.

'Sorry Logain.' he said stretching the last syllable for no real reason.

'Hi Daddy! Jett said you guys are making sweets, and lots of em! I know sugar ruins my body, but you need a taste tester. And I, less my heart, am willing to make that sacrafice.' Dak said dramatically while placing a hand over his heart. That's so cute!

'Fine! Only cuz you are so cute.' I responded. Dak clapped and hugged me tightly, the hug was our secret joke. We knew our boyfriends were very much so the jealous types. I love getting Carlos a bit jealous, plus Jett's face is always priceless. A win-win for me.

'OK, Babe let him go!' Carlos growled pulling me away from Dak just as Jett did the same. Each boys wrapping his arms protectively around his boyfriend's waist. Me and Dak both laughed, our laughter soon died as we were pulled into two seperate kisses.

'Carlos was a Great Kisser, made Kendall's skill look weak. No offense, just the truth. One kiss from the raven haired boy and I'm breathless. The kiss was cut short by Dak who out of nowhere and dragged me away from my now confused boyfriend. Dak took into a janitor's closet and locked the door.

_Does he know how bad this looks? Oh yeah, he doesn't. And its staying that way!_

'What is it? Jett did something! What did he do? He touched you didn't he! I'll kill him!' I yelled ready to go out and kill Stetson.

'No! Jett always touches me!' Dak yelled.

'EXCUSE ME!?' I yelled in anger. My Baby has been deflowered by a idiot!

'Yes! We hold hands all the time! Dont kill him please!' Dak begged. Holding hands?

' Holding hands? He didn't try to touch your no no areas at all?' I had to be sure.

'No! I told him not to...so he doesn't.' Dak explained.

'Oh thank goodness. Thought I was gonna go to jail for third degree murder for a second.' I let out a sigh of relief.

'So... Jett lives?' Dak asked hopefully.

'Yes...for now. The second he slips, I'll be there with a chainsaw.' I was really only half joking, but Dak doesn't need to know that.

'He wont slip, I promise!' as he touched the tip of his nose, I told him that was gonna be his form of a scouts honor, since he was never a boyscout.

'What happened then?' I asked.

'When Jett kissed me...' he became hesitent about telling me.

'I wont be mad at you Baby...at _you_. Jett is the only bad guy.'

'When we kissed...he put his tongue in my mouth!' Dak shrieked.

Dak was freaking out over his first kiss...first real kiss. Wait Jett waited this long to kiss him? Maybe he's not all bad.

'Dak that's what a big boy kiss is.' I was starting to feel awkward. I'm not ready for 'The Talk' yet, not at all.

'That's not all. When he did it...I liked it alot. Does that mean I like eating spit?'

I busted out laughing at Dak's cuteness. Only he would ask that.

'N-no, it means you like him.' I stopped laughing once I realised what I said. Dak did like Jett, he's growing up. I should be happy, not mad about his...taste in men. God, I promise I wont give Jett a hard time...til he deserves it.

'I like him alot...I'm gonna kiss him again! Bye Daddy!' the taller brunette cheered before walking out of the cramped closet.

_I promised God, I promised God, I promised God!_


	11. Hospitals and Logan?

Dak's POV

Today is the day that I get Daddy to hate Jett a bit less. I wish I could get Daddy to like him, but I'm not crazy, one step at a time. Because Barney says some things take longer than others. This would take longer than anything, WAY longer.

I was on my way out of the Garcia House. I've been staying there while Officer Garcia tries to set a court date for Stan, my bully of a step-daddy. I haven't seen my Mommy since that night. I dont think Mommy ever really wanted me at all, cuz if she did she would've taken me with her. If she loved me she would've saved me from that-that monster.

_'Open that fucking mouth before I break your fucking neck bitch!' _

I let a small tear fall from my eye and run down my cheek at that painful memory. How I wished it was only a nightmare, but it was sadly true.

'Dak come on your Daddy wants us to get there before your boyfriend.' Carlos said while walking down the stairs. I wipe away my tears before following Uncle Carlos into the livingroom. Then his words hit me...boyfriend.

Ok, I'm blushing. I'm not used to the whole boyfriend thing.

I followed Carlos to the door, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. It wasnt the first time this happened. Whenever it did I just thought it was weird that I was sixteen and I love action figures. Action figures not dolls.

'Ugh!' I yelled in pain.

'Dak!' Carlos yelled as he ran to my side. I fell to my knees as the pain intensified and multiplied.

'AAAARRGH!' It saw unbearable, I pull at my hair hoping it would make the pain go away. It didn't work at all.

'Papi call an ambulance!' Carlos yelled.

'What going on?' I heard my hero say.

'Something is wrong with Dak! Call an ambulance and get Logan and Jett when you can!' Carlos yelled.

It felt like I was screaming in pain for years before the ambulance people threw into truck, the put a whole bunch of cords around me. All the noise, my screaming, their loud orders, Uncle Carlos and Officer Garcia on the phone...so loud.

TIME SKIP-AT THE HOSPITAL

The pain wasn't as bad now, they gave me a shot on my butt. Which hurt a whole whole lot. I got a lollipop though, it didn't help as much as it usually does when I get a shot.

'Baby! Where is my baby?! Carlos take me to my baby right the fuck now!' I perked up at the sound of my Daddy's voice in the hall.

Daddy burst into the room and he nearly flew to my side. I cant imagine how he feels right now. I hope ok, if not for myself then for him.

'Baby everything is fine I'know it is. Becuase you are a good boy, you remember what I told you?' Daddy asked me.

'Good things happen to good boys and girls.' I mimed him.

'Good boy. Now Baby, these doctors need you to stay here so they can find out what made your head hurt, OK?' Daddy said.

'B-but what about the cupcakes?'

**MEANWHILE...**

**'I cant believe my own son would leave me here to make all these cup cakes!' yelled in his cupcake overflowed kitchen.**

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

'It's being taken care of.' Daddy said simply.

'OK...Where is Jett?' I asked when I realized he hadn't came in with Daddy.

'The lady at the desk said one visitor at a time since the doctors dont know what's wrong with you yet.' he said.

'You wouldn't let him in first, would you?' I asked with a smirk on my face.

'Of course I wouldn't!' he exclaimed. Look I know you wanna see him, and I'll let you... after I get a hug.' he added with a smile on his face before he wrapped his arms around me, I giggled as I return the hug.

'OK, bye Baby.'

'Bye Logan.'


	12. Peanuts and Bitters

Logan's POV

I ran out of Dak's room and down the hospital's halls, with one thought in my mind.

_Dak called me Logan._

I finally made it to waiting room, where Carlos and Jett were waiting patiently for their chance to see how Dak was doing. Well Carlos was waiting patiently, Jett was pacing like a mad man.

'Jett, go ahe-.' I was cut off by him rushing past me and down the hall. I smiled at how dumb I was to think that Jett didn't care Dak. Right now it was obvious that Jett really cared about Dak.

'How is he?' I hear Carlos ask from his seat.

'I think I know what's wrong with him.' I state as I sit down next him. It physically hurt me to think that this was happening. I'm happy, but what if I'm right? Then what.

'What do you mean?' this time it's Papi Garcia's voice. I look up and see him for the first time since I came back from Dak's room.

'I told you that Dak is the way he is because of his brain damage.' I started, I waited for the father and son to nod before I continued.

'The doctors said it was complicated, because it was a self treating damage. All the treatment in the world wouldn't help Dak, they said Dak needed to relax and avoid stress and he would return to a normal age behavioral pattern.' I explained the best I could, avoiding big ass words.

'So…if Dak's dad-'

'Step dad.' I cut in. Stan was NOTHING like a father. He was drunken and abusive son of a bitch that deserved a slow and cruel death.

'LOGOLICIOUS!'

'CARLITOS!'

I turn my head and see Kendall and James running towards us. I stood and was tackled by Kendall and from the corner of my eye I could see Carlos being jumped on by James.

Kendall finally let go of me and James did the same with Carlos.

'Well I have a boyfriend now, fuck my best friend.' Kendall and James teased before glaring at me and Carlos.

'Logan, when was the last time you saved your Dad from Big Mama Mitchell? He hit his panic button twenty four times yesterday!' Kendall asked before folding his arms over his chest.

'And Carlos, did you know that every time you missed practice to eat Loges face that coach threw peanuts at the entire team!' James yelled while flailing his arms.

'He threw peanuts? Really real peanuts?' Carlos questioned.

'Smell my arm.' James said while holding it out for me and Carlos to sniff. I took a small whiff, and my nose was drowned with the scent of pure peanut…and something else.

'Honey roasted peanuts and…' Carlos paused and sniffed the arm again. 'Cool Ranch Doritos?' Carlos suggested.

'Corn chips.' Kendall responded, then quickly covered his mouth. He looked over and saw the accusing look James was giving him.

'How did you know?' I asked.

'I handed them to him…and recorded all of it.' Kendall's face went from guilty to mischievous in seconds.

'That's awful…send it to me.' Carlos said, smirking at James' dramatic gasp.

'You guys suck!' James pouted, making all of us laugh. God, I missed friends, I guess I was a bit too into Carlos.

'So what happened with Dak?' Kendall asked.

'I-I think he's finally recovering.' I said sadly.

'You mean…he's growing up?' Kendall said with a smile.

'Yes…my little boy is growing up!' I cried into Kendall chest.

'Ahem!' I heard from Carlos.

'Sorry Los, this moment was promised to me.' Kendall said as I sobbed more.

I promised if Dak healed I'd cry in Kendall's arms.

'Zevon?' we heard a doctor call.

'That's us. Can you tell us how he is?' Papi Garcia asked.

I looked at the tag and saw the doctor's name was Bitters_. How comforting._

'I think he might have a brain tumor.'

_Tumor?_

_Dak has a tumor?_

_My baby has a tumor?!_

_Dear God, please no._

The room began to spin wildly before it just turned black.


	13. Tumors and Dates

Carlos's POV

'Logan!' I yelled as I rushed to catch my fainting boyfriend. I made it right before his butt hit the hospital floor. He was white as a sheet.

'Hey gu- what uh… what happened to Daddy Logan?'

I look up and see a confused Jett. Dear God how do I tell him that his boyfriend is dying? Can I even say something like that at all?

'Dak has cancer.' James said sadly.

'James!' I yelled. How could he be so blunt?

'What?' Jett said. He looked so crushed

'Oh my God, I never said he had cancer!' the Bitters guy exclaimed.

'Then what is wrong with my boyfriend?' Jett asked as he stepped up to the bored looking doctor.

'Absolutely nothing. Your overly dramatic friend fainted before I could finish.' Bitters said pointing at Logan who I was still holding.

I pick up Logan and sat him in a chair. He was still unconscious.

'We should wake him up.' I suggested.

'Let me.' Kendall volunteered. He cleared his throat dramatically before saying…

'Your mom left your dad tied to the table.'

'God dammit Mom! Again really?' Logan whined as he woke up. Wow…I cant wait to meet his parents. They seem…nice.

'Wait…OH NO! Dak is-!' Logan cried as he stood.

'He's fine.' Bitters cut in.

'But you said he had a tumor.' Logan said.

'Yes, and that's a good thing in his case.' the old guy explained.

'Ok. Everyone, sit. The fuck. Down.' Jett demanded.

Jett was on the hockey team, left wing. I gave him a spot on the starting line because he is fierce, and damn near deadly when it's a personal deal. So when he said sit down I sat right next to Logan, and I shut up.

'Now what is up with Dak?' Jett asked.

'He has a beneficial tumor.' Bitters said lamely.

'Come again?' I asked, I was completely confused.

'I looked at his medical records and found out about his brain damage. Two pieces of his brain weren't connected. The tumor that grew in is connecting those two pieces, so his behavior will develop at the normal rate.'

'So…he's healed? My baby is ok…please tell me he is gonna be ok.' Logie begged.

'He's fine, but he'll need to have monthly examination to make sure the tumor doesn't grow into a problem.' Bitters explained before standing.

'Thank you Doctor.' I said politely.

'Can we go in now…all of us?' James asked. I had forgot him and Kendall were even here. How rude am I exactly.

'Go ahead.' Bitters said before walking away from us.

As soon as the doctor was gone. Logan, Jett and Kendall ran at the speed of light down the hall way towards Dak's room.

I look over and see James just standing there looking just as confused as me. We shared a look before we began to laugh historically.

'Well, what's up?' I asked once we got our laughter under control. We really haven't talked since my first date with Logan. Just a text or call her and there.

'Nothing…' he said, not very convincingly might I add.

'Alright spill.' I said.

'I'm into Kendall.' James confessed shyly.

'NO WAY!' I yelled.

Kendall? Oh my God! James and Kendall!

'Shut up! I didn't do it on purpose. He was just always around when I wanted to cry and I let him cry to me too and I just… fell for him.' James explained.

'Details you idiot! Details!' I ordered. This was juicy, wait til Logie hears this.

'Ok, ok. Well, when you left to get ready for your first date with Loges me and Kendall decided to be lonely together. You know watch lifetime at my house eat chocolate ice cream and cry a little at the end.

'How manly.' I joked.

'I know right. Anyway, then when you two totally ditched us we started to hang out. We talked and slowly we got over Logan and I got over you completely.'

'If it helps any, I think you look good.' I offered.

'I know. Back to the story, he was staying the night at my place and when he was in the shower I heard a loud bang. So when I ran in I saw him laid out on the floor…and naked. He fell. After that was done, I just kept thinking about him and so on and so forth.' James finished with a geasture.

'Looks like a job for Logan.' I said.

'Absolutely not.' James said.

'Kendall told you about his guilty pleasure, right.' I asked knowing the answer.

'Yup, says it usually involves tears and drama.' the taller boy said.

'True, but always has a happy ending, plus there's me I'll keep the drama level low.' I suggested.

'Or, I could just ask him out and see if he says yes or not.' James said.

'You don't have the balls.' I dared. This always got him to do whatever I wanted.

'I do too have the balls, watch me.' he said with a puffed out chest, before heading for Dak's room. I followed with a smirk, knowing exactly what was about to happen next.

He burst into the room, and all pairs of eyes land on him. I saw James lock eyes with Kendall.

James walked up to the blond and slammed their lips together. Everyone(but me of course) gasped and Kendall eyes were widened.

Once James pulled back there was a line a saliva connecting their lips.

'Wow.' Kendall said stunned.

'So, how about a date?' James ask cockily.

'Say yes!' Logan, Dak, Jett and I cheered.

'Ok then…yes.' Kendall said shyly, he was seriously blushing.

'Kendall and James sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' Dak sing-songed from his hospital bed.

'Said the spit eater.' Kendall teased.

'Spit?' I asked.

'Logan said that was a big boy kiss!' Dak whined.


	14. Tease and Secrets

Kendall's POV

Oh my God what do I wear!? My mind yells for the third time in three seconds. I look at my clothes that are covering my bed in disappointment. I'm a fashion God, this does not happen to me!

I was freaking out over what to wear for my date with James. The date was Friday, and today is Thursday, I don't want to have to rush like a madman like Logan did for his date with James. Wait…Logan!

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and call Logan's number. I wait impatiently for my best friend to answer.

'C-Carlos stop its Kendall. H-hello?'

'Logan, are you and Carlos fucking or getting ready to fuck?' I ask, you know…just curious.

'No…oh Carloooos mmh. Just making out a little, why are you calling me? Fuck bite there again~' Logan asked breathlessly through the phone. Carlos must be doing a great job for LOGAN to have a hard time speaking. I've had conversations with him…while dry humping and he didn't even stutter. Not once.

'I cant decide what to wear for tomorrow. You dated James, what does he like?' I asked, suddenly thankful for the fact that Logolicious couldn't see me blushing. I'd never hear the end of it.

'Black skinnies and that white v-neck shirt and black and white VANS. Oh fuck Carlos!' Logan yelled loud enough for me to have to pull the phone away from my ear.

'God dammit! Carlos don't stop! Bye Kendall!' I hear Logan yelled before he hung up.

'Damn Los…I hope James is that good.' I said out loud as I put my phone on my dresser. I pull out the outfit that Logan had described, it looked pretty damn good. Now I had to put up all my clothes or…

'Kelly!' I yelled.

Soon my mom's assistant was at the door. Kelly had been around since I was born…she delivered me. Mom's contractions were too for apart for her to make it to the hospital safely so Kelly did it. I hear Dad was supposed to do it but he fainted when he saw my head.

'What did you mess up?' she asked.

'My room, I was picking out clothes…for my first date!' I shouted excitedly.

'Oh my God! Your first date! Who is he? Is he hot? How old is he? Is he hot!?' the grown woman fangirled excitedly while jumping.

'Its James, has the abs of a Greek God, he's seventeen, and again abs that would turn a priest into a man whore.' I answered with a smirk.

'James! The hottie boom body that you watched Lifetime with? That James?' she asked.

'Yeah him, when Dak was in the hospital he kissed me out of nowhere then asked me out. The date is tomorrow.' I said proudly. It took a whole seventeen years, but finally Kendall Donald Knight is going on a date.

'Go on…I'll clean up before your mom sees this mess, but after the date I want every juicy detail. From cock size to tongue work and sounds too.' Kelly said before she began putting my clothes back into my closet.

'Kelly, what makes you think I'll fuck him on the first date?' I ask shyly.

'If he ask you wont turn him down. And we both know that I'm right. Plus you're two teenaged boys, and he is hot.' she said as she continued to put clothes on various hangers.

'True.' I admitted to both her and myself.

'Kay, so what do I do now? Logolicious and Los are making out and James is getting things ready for our date.' I complain.

'Go check on Dak, I haven't seen him in a while. I heard that he's finally getting better. That and he's dating Logan's most hated guy. Are both true?' she ask as she put away the last of my clothes.

'Yes, Dak has a boyfriend named Jett and Logan is opening up a bit. And yes, he is healed. Maybe I should check on him, Jett has been hogging since he got out of the hospital.' I said.

'Go find them and take pictures.' Kelly instructed.

'Why? Gustavo not enough in bed?' I ask with a smirk as I see her become visibly flustered. Kelly thought no one knew about her and my dad's assistant's relationship. But we all knew it, and were happy for Kelly and Gustavo.

'I don't what you're talking about, go check on Dak now. Bye!' the assistant said as she rushed out of my room.

Line break

I knock on Jett's door, knowing that Dak lived with Jett since he got out of the hospital. Soon enough Jett opened the door.

'Sup Kendork.' Jett greeted as he let me in. I roll my eyes at the annoying name he gave me in middle school. This guy is such a tool.

'I just wanna talk to Dak.' I said plainly, not really in the mood to bicker with Jett right now. I just wanted something to do, something pleasant to do.

'Jett, who's at the door?' came Dak's voice as he came down stairs.

'Sup.' I greeted.

'Uncle Kenny! Hey!' Dak cheered before running toward me, I brace myself for his tackle. He did this every time I came to visit without Logan. He thought of me as the cool uncle.

Dak finally pulled back and grinned widely at me.

'Sooo… are you and Jamie dating like me and Jett?' he asked happily.

'I don't know, the date is tomorrow so I'll find out then.' I responded.

'So how are feeling, you know now that you're healed in all?' I asked.

'I feel different. Like yesterday when the cartoons were on I didn't want to watch them. And I even chose to bathe without any toys or bubbles. Jett said I was maturing.' Dak said plainly.

Dak looked at Jett before signaling me to lend him my ear to tell me some sort of secret. I lean over so he could whisper in my ear.

'When Jett and I were kissing yesterday, I asked him to touch my no-no place, and I liked the feeling of it.' Dak whispered shyly.

'Wow, you really are becoming teenager.' I said before patting his back.

'I know plus, I watched TV… past my bed time.' Dak said proudly.

'You did?' Jett questioned.

'Uuuh…no?' Dak tried to sound convincing, but his guilty face was worse than Logan's.

'I'll let it pass, but it'll cost you later on.' Jett said mischievously.

'Well that's my queue to leave.' I said as I stood up to leave.

'Wait Kendall, can I ask you a question outside?' Jett asked as I headed towards the door. I nodded as I continued heading out, I hear his footsteps right behind me. Once we were outside he shut the door.

'So, are you a top or bottom?' Jett asked

'I'm cool with both, but for my first time I wanna bottom. Why?' I asked.

'Just wanted a head start on teasing James.'


	15. Blueballs and Cards

James's POV

Finally its Friday, the day I would be both romantic and gutsy. Woo Kendall all day and still keep it under the coaches nose. If all goes well, this will be the best day of my life. If not, this will be the suckiest day ever.

'James! Hurry up I need to pee!' I hear my Mom yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

'Mom, you have a bathroom!' I yell as I continue to flat iron my brown hair.

'Your Father is having stomach problem! I'm NOT going in there!' the 'Dragon Lady of Minnesota' roared as she banged furosously on the door, causing me to jump and burn my hand on the flatenning iron. I groaned in annayance as I opened the door. My mother had thrown me out of the bathroom and shut and locked the door, all before I could even try to complain about how she was distracting me while I was prepping for the most importand day of my life.

I say as I head to my room to get dress. I know that my hair is always look amazing. I got dressed in in a tight fitting graphic tee, light blue jeans and some black VANS that Carlitos had bought me for my birthday last month.

I walked down stairs and was slaped in the face by a tremendous odor.

'Dad! ' I yelled as I covered my nose.

'Sorry son!' Dad yelled from the bathroom that was down stairs.

'What awful thing did Mr. Garcia trick you into eating this time?' I asked while haeding fo r the kitchen. The Garcias are very persuasive, and Mr. Garcia loved making my Dad eat funny things. Wow that sounded so dirty.

'A pickled egg green olive marshmellow bacon ranch orange juice smoothie. Wasn't too gross, so had like ten of 'em' Dad said as he entered the kitchen.

'Gross. Did you spray?' I asked I put some bread in the toaster.

'Of course I did. Last time you're Mom wouldn't let me touch her., my Dad whined the last part, making me laugh.

I knew my Mom loved giving my Dad blue balls... seriously, it was in her vowels. I hope Kendall isnt like that.

After I ate my toast and drank some orange juice I headed out. I jumped in my car and made way over to Kendall's place.

Part one of date: Morning Surprise

I showed up at Kendall's lock, thanful that the blond wasn't there yet. I slid in a cool card I foumd and knew he'd love. It was one of the omes that talk, it had a hot shirtless guy on it, when you open it you hear 'First I'll mow your lawn then feed you strawberries then you'll wake up next to a guy you wished looked like me.'

I taped a red rose to his locker before heading to my own to get my math book, I'm happy Logan is in that clas with me. Because unlike , Logan makes since to me.


	16. Cussing and Closets

Kendall's POV

I was just finishing getting dressed for school when I heard someone knocking on the the front door. I knew it was Logan, and that made me smile. I was totally over him now, but he was still my best friend. It feels like its been years since we walked to school together.

I ran down stairs and opened the door, revealing a smirking Logan.

'Sup Logie.' I greeted as I stepped out of my house and closing the door behind me, not bothering to lock since we had an automatic lock.

'Hey, Kenny.' he greeted with a smile.

To anyone else this was just a greeting, for us it was so much more. I used to call him that when we were little kids and vice versa. Once we became friends with benefits I called him Logolicious and he just called me Kendall. These names mean are officially just friends.

'So how was 'making out' with Carlos?' I asked as we began walking. I laughed when I saw him go full red in the face.

'Its very nice.' Logan mumbled while looking at his feet.

'Nice my ass. You wore all like 'God dammit! Carlos don't stop!' What the hell was he doing? I want details.' I pried.

'H-he gave me a... blowjob.' Logie whispered.

'CARLOS GAVE YOU HEAD!' I yelled in shock, Logan covered my mouth and looked around to see if anyone heard me.

'Maybe we should put it on the news, I don't the WORLD heard you.' he said sarcastically as he let go of my mouth.

'Sorry, its not every day you find out the CAPTAIN OF THE HOCKEY TEAM gave your best friend head.' I apologized with a smirk.

'Whatever.' He said as we entered the school building, Logan went to meet Carlos at his locker, and I went to mine. I stopped when I saw a red rose taped to my locker, I took it down and sniffed it. I never received a rose in my life, yet alone smell one, the exotic scent filled my nostrils.

I held the rose in one hand opened my locker with my free hand, only for a card to fall out of it. I put the rose in my locker before bending over to pick up the card. I saw an attractive male model on the front of it and smiled. This had James written all over it, such a hopeless romantic.

'Red rose? James has got it pretty damn bad.'

I turned around and saw Jett, with Dak attached to his hip. I smile at the couple, I have seen Dak growing up bit by bit. He was even cussing now... Jett had sent me a video of Dak saying 'God dammit! I lost my sock!'

Cute right?

'Yea, he's got it bad, I think I got it worse.' I sighed as I held the card close to my chest before heading off to class. I opened the card and was shocked when I heard 'First I'll mow your lawn then feed you strawberries then you'll wake up next to a guy you wished looked like me.'

'Hahahahahaha!' I was simply tickled by this card. Where the fuck did he get this?

'I hope you're smiling because you like the card, and not because you wanna bang the guy on the card.' James said as he appeared from behind me. I smile widely at him.

'Where are we going to go for our first date?' I asked.

'First? Meaning there will be a second and third?

'Only if the first one goes well.' I teased, causing James to pout.

'Dont get all butt hurt, I'm only joking. Even if our first date sucks ass, I'll make you take me on as many dates as I want til you get it right. Because, I am a man of standards that must be met.' I said with my nose in the air.

'Really? So I guess dinner and a movie is out?'

'I love movies! And I love food twice as much!' I squealed excitedly.

'Woah. Someone, I wont say any names, you, seems to be excited about this date.' He said with a smirk. I blushed wildly as I realized how girly I must have sounded just now.

'Sorry, this is my first time having a guy-anyone ask me out. I dont really know how to act around you now I guess.' I said while rubbing the back of my neck shyly.

'Act the same way you always do, just throw in a kiss here, let me squeeze your ass there, and we're all good.'

'Not on the first date.'

'The date hasn't started yet. How about a sneak peek?' James said lifting one eye brow at me seductively.

'What about your homophobic coach? He'll pop a vein if he found out his player is gay, and in this school word travels fast.' I tested. If he still wants me, great, if not, hello chocolate ice cream and Lifetime.

'That's true, but a little birdie told me you have a thing for janitors closets.'

'Damn Logie and his big mouth.' I grumbled with a blush.

'Lpgan didn't tell me.'

'True, but he probably let it slip when he was with Carlos, then Carlos told you. Hens, Logie's fault.' I explained before pulling James into a janitors closet.


	17. Thongs and Bottoms

Logan's POV

'Hey Carlos.' I greeted as I approached my boyfriend who looked a bit disturbed.

'Hey Logie-bear.' Carlos replied glumly looking into his locker.

'What's wrong?' I asked in concern.

'Its Jo...she keeps dropping hints that she wants to fuck me. I mean, look at this!' He exclaimed pointing into his locker. My eyes widen when I see a THONG on top of his English text book, and judging by the stank smell, it was dirty.

'There's more.' Carlos said pulling out a brown paper bag out of his back pack. He pulled out a box of condoms, three different flavored lubes and a huge skin colored dildo.

'What the fuck? She gave you this?' was all I could say.

'She put it under my bed! How the fuck did she know where my house was, and how did she get in!' Carlos was clearly freaked out and he should be. This is creepy shit. Everyone knew she was slut, but a stalker is a whole new low. Even for her.

'Los, I have no idea how she did this, but all you can do for now is tell your dad to bump up your home security and try to set Jo straight.' I said in a calm and relaxed voice.

'O.k...' I could hear the hesitance in voice.

'But, there is a but coming.' I sighed.

'But, she is right behind you.'

I turned around and let out a less than manly scream when I saw a blond slut right in my face. She looked somewhat pissed off at...me?

'Sup fag.' She growled. Oh if she wants to go there, so do I.

'Sup cum bag.' I said with a deadly venom in my voice.

'What did you call me?'

'YOU HEARD ME BITCH!' I yelled in her face.

'I'm not a bitch!' she yelled. This made me laugh.

'HA HA! Said the bitch that left her dirty ass thong in Carlos's locker and broke into his house!' I retorted.

'I didn't break anything! I got paper clip and picked the lock.' Her voice lost its edge when she noticed how creepy she just sounded just now. I look around and see that a crowd had shown up. Were we being loud?

'Well now that you have proved yourself to be a cock whore, why don't you take your dirty ass panties and bag of sex items and fuck yourself.' I said while giving her the brown paper bag and throwing her underwear in her face. I grabbed Carlos's hand and dragged him through the sea of nosy ass teenagers.

'L-Logie your gonna pull my arm off.' Carlos groaned from behind me. I quickly let go of his arm.

'I'm sorry Los.'

'Its ok, I know you didn't mean to.' he said while rubbing his shoulder.

'I mean for making a scene. I know how important it is to you to stay in the closet.' I said feeling quite ashamed of myself for letting my emotions get the best of me. Maybe I need anger management.

'Its OK, its like an hour before classes even start, so only like twenty people saw it. Plus she never said I was gay at all...so everyone will think you're my gay stalker now.' Carlos said with a evil little smirk.

'Lucky me.' I joke.

'Besides, its so fucking hot when you cuss. If it wasn't for the dirty thong smell, I would be rock hard.' Carlos whispered seductively while pulling me into a dark doorway, but I wasn't caring much where I was. And I cared even less when he began to kiss me passionately.

_'Oh God Kendall! Take it deeper...Mmhm. God dammit suck it harder!'_

What the absolute hell was that?

Carlos and I look to our left and come face to face with a janitors closet door. Hhmm...janitors closet and someone moaning through a blowjob...

'Kendall and James.' Carlos and I say with knowing smiles on our faces. I was hit with an awfully great plan.

'Hey Carlos, lets mess with them.' I suggested with a grin.

'How?' my boyfriend asked.

'Follow my lead.' I whispered before walking close to the janitors closet so that James and Kendall would definitely hear me. Carlos followed with a still confused (and adorable) look on his face.

_'God you taste good Jay...cum in my mouth.'_

_'OH GOD! KENDALL!'_

_' than Logie. I want more.' _

_'Fine, only because you asked so nicely.'_

Lets see how horny these to fuck bunnies are at the end of this.

'Carlos, I dont know, I wanna do something wild and crazy for my first time.' I said.

Carlos smiled as he caught on to what I was doing.

'Like what? Please dont say what I think you're gonna say.'

'Yup, I want to have an orgy.' I stated with a devious smile when I heard James and Kendall get quiet in the janitors closet.

'We dont even know anyone willing to have an orgy with us.' Carlos said, his smile matching mine.

'What about James and Kendall?' I said, nearly messing up our joke by laughing when I heard the said two gasp through the wooden door.

'Yeah, Jame will fuck anything that's hot enough for him, and Kendall seems down to fuck too.' Carlos said.

'He is, but whose going to to bottom and who'll top?' I said.

'Well I'm sure James is power bottom, his hair is too perfect to be a top.' just as Carlos said that the door was swung open, revealing our best friends. Both red in the face from either anger, embarrassment, the 'workout' they were just having or all of the above.

'My hair has nothing to do with my sexual role. I am a high quality top. Thank you very much.' James said defensively while tucking in his shirt.

'And how can you call me DTF Logie? If I remember correctly, which I do by the way, you asked me to teach you how to kiss all those years ago.' Kendall said before clearing his throat and rubbing his jaw.

Carlos and I laughed at how easy the two made it for us to tell what they were doing.

'Dudes dont worry. We just didn't want to listen to Kendall rocking your world.' Carlos teased James while pinching his now blushing cheeks. Causing me to laugh, which Kendall made me regret.

'What are you laughing at? Carlos rocked your world yesterday did he not?' Kendall said making me and Carlos blush.

'At least Carlos waited til he was dating me. Whore.' I said with a teasing smile.

'You bitch.' Kendall retorted.

'Skank.' I backfired.

'Cum bag.'

'Sex toy.'

'Bottom' I said proudly, when I saw him deflate.

'We are not done here.' Kendall said with fire in his eyes.

'Bring it Kenny.'


	18. Sex and Blackmail

Jo's POV

The more I think about how turned down and humiliated I just was, the more I want Logan Mitchel's head on a spike! I went through all the trouble of fucking some computer geek as a bribe for him to get Carlos's home address, and risked getting arrested to sneak in a bag of brand new sex items! All for some fugly little fag boy to come in and get in the way of another fuck for me.

I set a goal when I was still just a awkward little flat chested thirteen year old girl that I would fuck every male student in Minnesota East High School. I only need to fuck Carlos, James and Dak. I've decided not to count fags as males...or even humans.

'I cant believe she left a _dirty _thong in his locker.' the hot blond girl a few lockers down from me gossiped to her just as hot raven haired friend while I threw the thong and bag in my locker.

'Fuck that! She snuck into his house! Can you spell stalker? I knew she was whore, but I never thought she'd be a creeper. What next, is she gonna kidnap him t- she's coming this way!' the raven haired said when she saw me approaching them.

'Hi, I'm Jo. I just wanted to know if you two would like to hang out with me after school at my house? I hate staying by myself when my parents go away on business trips.' I say in a totally faked sad voice.

I watch as the two girls faces change from disgusted, to confused, to pondering and finally convinced. They nod to show that they had accepted my offer. I pull out a pen and wrote my address on the McDonald's receipt that I shoved in my pocket when I got earlier during breakfast and handed it the blond.

'Here. It's gonna be so much fun.' I chirped before turning and walking away from the two girls that I didn't even know the names of. I was headed for my first block where I was sure to get a few dirty looks, but I wasn't worried. I had the I-took-your-virginity card over every guy in that class, and they all know that I will expose that to their current girlfriends if they let the female population of the school try anything with me.

'Here she comes!' I hear Mr. Hawk whisper as I get closer to my classroom. Yes I said _my_ classroom. I controlled most of this school with the power of sex and the great ability of black mail I was born with. I had fucked Mr. Hawk at the beginning of the school year, since I would see him first everyday.

'Hi Mr. Hawk.' I said with a smile that could fool an angel.

'Hello Miss Taylor.' the grown and pathetic excuse of a married man practically bowed as I walked passed him. He knew that what we did was illegal, and all I had to do was cry to the principle and off to jail.

While Hawk was teaching the class I was thinking of two things. One how to seduce those two idiot gossiping bitches and where to put the camera to record us while we fuck, two how to get rid of Logan Mitchel.

The day goes on and soon I have the solution to only one of my problems. Finally the final bell rings signalling the end of school, and the beginning of a two day break from teachers and nasty school lunch.

I drove home and set up for the two trash talkers. I made my bed, got the 'just for kicks' sex dare game and Champlain and set mt trusty video camera on the top shelve so it would have a perfect view of the bed.

_DING DONG_

Alright, lets fuck these bitches.

I look in the mirror to check over my outfit. A pink tank top, black mini skirt and no bra or panties. Agreeing with myself that this outfit was by far the best to pick for this case.

I answer and see the two uncertain girls.

'Hi, come in.' I greeted as they entered shyly.

'Hey...' the two say at once.

'Are you hungry?' I offer.

'Um... yeah. You got anything sweet?' the raven asked.

'Will Oreo do?' I asked.

'I love them.' she chirped.

'Great!' I clapped.

'I'll get the snackage, you two can wait in my room.' I suggest while pointed at my room. The two disappeared into the room. All the rooms were mine in this house since I was emancipated last year.

I got Oreos and some cups for the champagne, then entered the room.

'Hey, why do you have a board game called 'Sexy Truth or Dare?' the blond asked.

'Just for kicks. I found it in the basement last week. I've been dying to play it with a boyfriend, but every guy I pick rather play naked twister.' I fake a sigh.

'That's so sad.' the raven says sadly, falling for the bull shit that just came out of my mouth.

'I'm used to it, don't worry. So what are your names.

'I'm Jennifer.' the blond said.

'Camille.' the raven said.

'Such cute names. My dad was hell bent on a boy, but got me, and still stuck with Jo.' this was the most honest I had been with the two so far. Now that the intro was done, I had to get these girls drinking.

-_One Bottle of Wine Later-_

'Lets play the game!' Camille whined as she stumbled her way over to the bed with the game in her hand.

'OK.' I say without a slur since unlike these two, I can hold my liquor.

Camille sat the deck of cards out and pulled one.

'Truth or dare?' she asked me.

'Dare me.' was my answer.

'Taste my ass.' she giggled as she pulled down her pants and panties and and getting on her hands and knees, showing a cute and hairless twitching pink hole.

I lick my lips before burying my face in between her nice firm ass cheeks. I'm no lezbo, but a fuck is a fuck, and Camille was gonna be a really great little fuck toy. I may even use her again.

'Jo that feels great.' she managed to say through her labored breath.

I hear a moan from behind me, knowing that Jennifer must be horny too. So I stop my tongue work on Camille and pick a card, trying not to smirk at the angry look I could see Camille was giving me through my peripheral vision.

'Truth or dare?' I asked Jen.

'Dare.' she breathed.

'Suck a cock/ lick a pussy.' I read.

I laid back and part my legs.

'No panties?' Camille giggled.

'If a guy can do it, I can do it.' I joke.

_LICK_

'Ah!'

I was caught off guard when Jen licked my fucking clit with a roughness. I close my eyes and sigh as I thought of how long the night would be.

_- Nine Orgasms Later-_

Jen and Cam were now naked and passed out in the sixty-nine position they were in before that last orgasm tired them out. I was editing the film when the thought hit me.

Mitchel was quick to get me off Carlos for one of three reasons. One he just didn't like me, two he has a crush on Carlos or three He is dating Carlos. Only a fag would turn me down.

I stay up devising a plan to expose the fag couple.

**I know I said I dont do lesbian anything but i'm going through that bi curious stage so i though, why the hell not? I know putting in Jo's POV is new but again I say, every story needs a bad guy or a bitch to hate. please read and review. Follow me on twitter, name Carganchick. **


	19. Reflections and Spider-Man

Kendall's POV

OK, I'm fully dressed, I look totally fuckable, my hair is amazing, I put gas in the car and I have exactly twenty minutes before it's time for me to leave so I can meet James on time.

'Hey James!' I chirp, practicing my greeting for the first date of my life.

'Sup Jamie.' I say dully. No he'll think I'm not interested. Try again.

'How's it going Jamie?' I say shyly. Do I look like school girl? Try again.

'Wazzup J-Dawg!' I try. Really self, did I really just say that?

'Hello Mr. Diamond' I say with a British accent

I sigh as I look into the mirror sadly.

'Why can't I just calm down?' I ask my reflection.

_'Because its your first date and you're nervous.'_

I look around my room, wondering where the hell that came from.

_'Over here tall blond and eyebrows.'_

I turn and see my refection waving at me. My _reflection _waved at me. Yup I'm crazy,totally dingo-ate-my-baby crazy.

'I am either crazy, or you just talked.' I said.

_'Eh, a bit of both. I did talk, but you are going to go crazy if you don't relax.' _

I look mirror me up and down, as if this wasn't me I was talking to. Mirror me seemed to be doing the same as me.

_'Hey question, why are our eyebrows black when we have naturally blond hair?'_ (am i the only one confused about that?)

'I have my Granddad's eyebrows OK!?' I yell.

I hated these huge brows, I was bullied about them when I was little, but they reminded me a bit of my Granddad. He was the coolest old guy ever, before he died in his sleep.

_'Touchy I see. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about your date._'

'Oh no.' I groan.

_'Relax, I'm not gonna trash talk you and give you self-esteem issues that'll make you not go out at all. I'm not that kind of reflection. I'm here to tell you that, it's OK to nervous on your first date. Just remember its not just a hot guy, It's James, the guy you played chubby bunny_ _with.'_

'Thanks...uh...self.' I say with smile.

'_No problem, now I'm off to go fuck James's reflection.'_ the reflection said and went to walk away.

'Wait!' I yelled, causing Mirror me to stop walking out of the mirror door to my room and look at me.

'I'm a top?' I ask with a smile.

_'Hey, we reflections have minds of our own. My mind says I top. Now good day.'_

I watched as Mirror me walked out of mirror door, when I blinked I was looking at my regular, non-responsive reflection. I waved my hand and smiled when my reflection did the same. I looked at the clock and see I have five minutes left before I have to leave. I decide to go early, no shame in being early.

After I arrived at the movie theater and find a partially decent parking spot, I make my way to the cinema. I was surprised to see James looking into a spoon, making sure he didn't have anything in his teeth. I guess he was nervous.

'Hey James.' I say, in my own normal voice.

James jumped at the sound of voice, he whipped around and blushed madly when he saw me. He put the spoon away and leaned coolly against the wall. I love how even when it was damn near impossible, he tries to make himself look good.

'Sup babe.' He said with a smile.

'Save it for a rainy day.' I tease while poking him in the chest. His firm and fucking perfect chest.

'Whatever, why are you early?' he asked me.

'I just couldn't wait to see you, I was dragged here...dragged by the heart!' I say dramatically throwing myself at him.

I knew it was risky since this was a cinema and James wasn't out yet. But this wasn't the popular one I had expected at first, it was the extravagant one that had passed health inspections at all times. Clean floors, new movie posters every week and fifteen dollar small popcorn.

'Ha Ha. Come on, movie is starting.' he said.

'We gotta pa-'

'I asked you out, so I pay for everything.' he interrupted.

'Well, it would be rude of me to turn down free things wouldn't it?' I say and we make our way to the screen room, since we were early the previews were just coming on. James and I talked and joked through out the previews, or how sick we were getting because of the seemingly endless supply of previews.

Finally the movie came on, we were watching The Amazing Spider-man. I told him I was a fan of any guy in a skin tight suit, and he took it literally and picked this.

_-After the Movie-_

When the movie was over James decided to take me to a not-so expensive diner to have dinner. I can't believe that this place was here at all. I pass through here all the time and never noticed it.

'How did you find this place?' I asked in wonderment.

The place had a real seventies vibe. Elvis on each wall, old music being played, weird decorations that catch your eye all at once, it was a picture perfect malt shop. Jukebox the nice old waitress that gives everyone a nick name, the slutty waitress that ordered her uniform two sizes too small on purpose and a great cook with social issues.

'I own this place.'

'What?' I say in shock.

'Have you seen my house? My parents are loaded, they want me to take over their numerous businesses. So they bought me this place, to 'get me ready' for the responsibility of employing, selling, and advertising. I guess my advertising sucks since you didn't know it was even here.' James explained.

'Wow, I gots myself a rich guy.' I say mostly to myself.

_-After Dinner-_

We drove in separate cars back to my house. My empty house since mom and dad are at some weird formal party.

'Kendall...' James said as he walked me to my front door. I can see James eyes fill with lust.

'Lets fuck.'


	20. Fairy Dust and Babies

James's POV

What the hell did I just say? Did I really just say what I think I just said?

'What?' Kendall asked wide eyed .

Last resort, bail.

'Nothing I was just saying good night.' I said quickly before turning around to escape to my car.

'No you don't.' Kendall said as he grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around so that I was forced to face with a blushing face. How did such a perfect date have such a craptastic end of the night.

'You said...you wanted to fuck me.' Kendall said with the sexiest blush he has blushed so far. Maybe it was so sexy because I was rock hard.

'Yes I've wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you naked that time you fell in the shower.' I say with a slightly husky voice, which caught me off gaurd.

'Oh. so that's what this was? You saw me naked and thought I'd be a good fuck?' Kendall asked angrily before turning to run into his house.

'Kendall wait!' I yelled as I chased after him, luckily I have long legs and was able to catch him before he unlocked the door.

'Kendall that's not what I meant. I was just happy the went so well and when you were walking in I just...I dont know. I just let my dick talk for me I guess, but I really like you. I didn't mean to say that at all... I just wanted to-' I was cut off by Kendall kissing me roughly.

I heard him moan slightly when my tongue slid across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which he gladly gave me. We didn't bother with fighting for dominance, we both knew I was the top in the relationship.

I didn't pull away from the kiss until I could feel my lungs begin to die from lack of oxygen. Me and Kendall pulled away and did our best to catch our breaths. Once our breathing returned to normal we began kissing once again. This time with even more lust than I thought was humanly pssible to possess.

I have never been this turned on. And I was no virgin. Every girl I have ever fucked was hot and I mean hot, but with Kendall, who was way hotter than all of them, it was fucking electric.

'James...I want you.' Kendall moaned against my lips.

'But-'

'I'm sorry, I was just-' this time I cut him off with a kiss.

'We'll do the talking later, right now, I wanna rock your world before you chance your mind.' I said before lifting him up bridal style.

After unlocking the front door I hear Kendall gasp. I was gonna ask what happened, but my question died on my lips when I saw Mr and Mrs. Knight giving me and Kendall the what the fuck face.

'Kendall Donald Knight! Get your ass out of this house and dont ever fucking come back!' Mr. Knight yelled angrily, with so much hatred in his voice. If I hadn't lost my boner when I saw their faces, I definitely lost it now.

'What?' Kendall gasped as he jumped out of my hold and walking behind his father.

I went to follow after the blond, but by the look Mrs. Knight was throwing at me, I could tell I wasn't welcomed. So I stayed put and strained to hear the loud argument Kendall was having with his Dad. I could catch a few words and phrases.

Kendall:' Dad...cant...me for what...know...best way to...you.'

Mr. Knight:' I will not...some...gay up my...GET OUT!'

Kendall ran down the stairs with a obviously rushed packed duffle bag over his shoulder, and tears in his eyes. His dad came right on his heels yelling hurtful thing after hurtful thing.

'Get the fuck out here you fucking homo! You're stinking up the house with that ass breath yours!' He spat, fully aware that with every word he said, the harder it became for his son to fight off his tears.

'David! We need to talk about this!' Mrs. Knight yelled. Her first time speaking since our awkward entrance. She could be the nicest dyed red head, but can also have a head of fire when angered.

'What is there to talk about?! Besides the fact that we have to have the house fumigated because the dame gay has been sprinkling his fairy dust all over the place!' Mr. Knight yelled.

'Shut the fuck up!' Kendall yelled before shoving his dad into the wall that was behind the old man.

'Kendall!' I yelled when his dad retaliated by punching Kendall in the gut. I rushed past the shocked woman and pushed the grey haired man before he could deliver a second blow.

'I said stop!' Mrs. Knight roared.

For about thirty seconds all three of us froze where were. After realizing that we must look like we're playing a game men only twister, we quickly separated. I pulled Kendall away from his dad. We all turned and stared at Kendall's mom, who was focusing on keeping her breathing steady.

'I am pregnant, and I will not lose this baby stressing over how to keep my homophobe of a husband and gay son from fighting. Now everyone sit down on the couch and start talking. If I hear anyone raise their deep throat voice, there will be absolute hell to pay and then some.'

'You're Pregnant? Since when? When did you find out?' Mr. Knight asked. Totally contradicting the way he was just acting.

'That time you missed work, off schedule, so no protection. I found out today during the required physical at work, that's What I was gonna tell you before all the madness. Now talk to your kid.'

We all found ourselves looking at eachother for what felt like forever.

'I'm sorry Kendall.'

We all looked up at his dad, who looked so ashamed.

'Dad-'

'No, I was wrong to call you those things just because I was afraid to go through the process of accepting anything I didn't plan on.' Mr. Knight said.

'I know Dad, but maybe I should leave, I can stay with James for a while. While you get over your issues.'

My house.

Kendall and I in my room, in the same bed...

'FUCK YES!' I yelled.

'Language!' Kendall scolded.

'My bad.' I blushed.


	21. Abuse and Cockblocking Pizza Rolls

'FUCK YEAH!' James said out of nowhere.

'Language!' I yelled, remembering that my dad was totally right there and probably thinking that the two of us have already fucked.

After he appologized and sat his sexy ass back down. I turned and looked at my Dad, he was still trying to not throw up, or throw me out.

James must have notice the look on my dad's face too, because he pulled closer to him. Which would only make this harder for my dad, but he needed get used to me dating guys. By guys I mean James, I plan on being with him for a long time.

'Kendall you know how I am. I'm a control freak. This was not what I planned fpr you at all. I wanted you to gt a girfriend, date for a while, graduate with her, get married and give me some kids. Then you do this.' the older Knight sighed.

'What did I do? Not like girls? Dad just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I cant do all that stuff. Just with a guy.' I offer, I can almost see some of the storm cloud that hung over my dad's head dissappear a little.

'What about grandkids?' He asked.

'We'll cross that bridge when we cross it.' I say cautiously moving closer to the man that I had just been fighting. I hope that this is going to end with a father son hug and him agreeing to letting me stay with James, Cuz this boy gets sexier and sexier every time he tries to protect me. Call me girly all you want, but I like being a damsel in distress. I'm too lazy to be a hero.

'Maybe you're right. I need some time to sort myself out, talk to your mom about plans for the baby. Possibly die for knocking her up a second time.' My Dad groaned.

'Why would she kill you?' James asked, I would've said shut up, but I was curious too.

'When she told me she was pregnant with Kendall, she was furious about the bad side, getting big, aches, buying new clothes, no medication. But was happy about having a kid, then she got frustrated because she had so many feelings, then she blamed me and kicked me in the junk. Basically... she hospitalized me.'

'David Douglas Knight!'

Everyone turns and see my furious Mom. She was giving my Dad the look she gave me when I forgot her birthday. That was a look you never wanted thrown your way. It meant she was going to rip off your head, then beat your ass with it.

'H-hey Jennifer...remember when I saved your life that time you were choking on that grape. That was close.' Dad tried, but we all noticed how he was slowly getting up and looking at the back door.

'I will end you David Knight if you make me run while I'm pregnant so help me God.' She had that calm rage in her voice. Dad was so screwed. I would try to help him, but I'm not crazy.

'I told you, I didn't want Kendall to know that. He'll think I abuse you!' she yelled.

'But you do!' Dad yelled.

_Dumbass, I'm gonna miss him._

'I think we should leave.' I whisper to James.

'No way, I want to your Dad burry himself.' James whispered back, not taking his eyes off of my now quivering father.

I shrug and decide that we might as well enjoy the show.

'So I'm abusive? Well then..,' she paused and went to the kitchen. She came back with her favorite frying pan. _Holy shit, my dad is so fucked._

'Jen...you wouldn't.'

'I'm abusive...so I would.' she said as she slowly approached my dad, and hit him right on the head. James and I watched in amazement as my dad passed out and hit the floor hard. We looked up at my mom, who was now giving us a sweet smile.

'It was nice seeing you again James. I'm happy for you and Kendall, but if you make him cry...you and this frying pan are going to be very close. Now take Kendall home.' She threatened before grabbing Dad's feet and dragging him down the hallway.

'She is totally awesome.' James whispered as we stood up and headed out. I picked up the duffle bag my dad had so rudely packed and followed James to his car. We talked about how abusive my mom was, and how secretly my dad loved it the whole ride to his house.

Once we were at his house, we went inside and noticed no one was home, we went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. James pulled it off and read out loud.

'Dear James. Me and your Dad decided we needed to a break from work so we chose to go on a world trip, last minute of course. We will be gone fore about a two months. We left you a shitload on your credit card, take care of the house, no parties, don't drink and drive, no girls allowed to stay the night. Love Mom.'

'Does she know?' I asked.

'Nope, I'll tell them when they get back.' James said calmly.

'How are you so calm?' I asked in wonder.

'My parents are both bisexual, so they wont care.'

'Mrs. Diamond is Bi!' I yelled.

'Yeah, my parents have...an open relationship. They allow each other a night of freedom every month.' He explained while putting a few pizza rolls in the oven.

'So...they fuck other people, and you're cool with it?' I asked.

'Yeah, I know they love each other, and they are honest with it so I'm not betrayed or anything.' He seemed so calm about it.

'Well, that explains why you are so open about your sex life.'

'That and I look too good to lie about it.' He bragged.

'Hey James?'

'Yes Babe?'

'Do you still wanna...you know?' I blushed at the thought of James taking my virginity, but I knew I wanted-no, I needed him to be the one who takes it. I don't want anyone else to have it.

'Kendall...listen to me. You never have to ask me for sex, just say it and its yours.' James growled. before pulling in for a long, slow and passionate kiss.

His hot and wet tongue was so much more magical compared to Logan's. He licked my bottom lip, causing me to gasp, allowing his tongue access to my mouth. I didn't fight for dominance, because I didn't want it. I wanted to relax and let James pleasure me.

I don't know how long we kissed, but we didn't stop until we heard his smoke detector go off.

'SHIT! The pizza rolls are burning!' the brunette shrieked as he rushed to the smoke breathing oven.

_Damn! Cockblocked by pizza rolls. Fuck my life!_


	22. Daddy, Strawberries and Bitches

Jame's POV

Well after the pizza rolls burned up, me and Kendall decide order pizza from Pizza Hut. I felt dumb for letting the food burn, but in my defence...it was totally horny Kendall's fault. And I wasn't exactly complaining about the blonde beauty wanting me to fuck him clueless.

After the mind blowing kiss and deciding on pizza, me and Kendall had an awkward silence. Not uncomfortable but bashful. I'd look at him and blush, he'd look at me then blush. We'd look at each other and get blood red in the face.

'So...um, what do you want on your pizza?' I asked , trying to break the ice.

'Um...olive and sausage will do.' (My favorite pizza)

'That's a first. Why did you decide to mix those two things?' I ask, secretly happy that the awkward after shock of the kiss has passed.

'Well I like olives and I like sausage, so why not. Its surprisingly quite tasty actually.' Kendall reasoned before hopping up on the kitchen counter.

'Maybe I'll try it..' I say with a suggestive smile, which widened when I saw Kendall blush and bite his lp. After spending time with Kendall durring our healing process, I found out Kendll bites his lips for only two reasons. To hold back a moan, and when he is close to an unexpected orgasm. Either one makes me happy.

I left a lip biting blond in the kitchen to call in our order.

After I ordered the pizza I returned to the ktchen to find a beet red Kendall still on the counter, but now with a obvious boner in his jeans. I can tell he didn't see me enter by the way he was talking to 'it'.

'Go away, damn you! I cant let James see me like this!' Kendall whisper yelled at his erection . How cute is this guy?

'If you didn't want me see it, then you must be crushed right now.' I say making my appearance known.

'Fuck my lfe.' Kendall grumbled. 'How much did you see?' he asked sadly.

'Everything from go away damn you. If it helps, I think of my mom naked when I wanna get rid of a boner, or just rub one out. There is also the option of fucking the first guy you see.' I say with a great amount of horniness in my voice.

'James, I really didn't want to be a slut on this date, the first date.' Kendall grumbled as he hopped off the counter and crossed his arms in a classic pout.

'What do mean by 'the' first date?' I ask, noticing his emphasis on the word.

'Umm...well, you're the first person to ask me out on a date and-'

'Whoa, wait what? This was your first date?'

I was going crazy in my brain about how this was possible. He has already proven he was a great cock sucker, Logan didn't bother to reward him with a date or two? That bitch! If not Logan, than anyone with eyes! He's blond, tall, green eyed and sexy as fuck, almost as hot as me. Seriously is the world blind? World full of bitches.

'Well, is this what you expected?' I ask.

'Well, I found out you own a restaurant, my parents caught us pre sex, my dad tried to kick me out, I punched my dad, found out my mom was prego, saw my dad get abuses again and found out your parents are bi.' Kendall was counting off his fingers.

'Soooo...not expected, but not horrible?' it sounded like a question, I was hoping against hope that he liked the date.

'It was fun, and never a dull moment with you.' Kendall smiles as he moves closer to me. We are now face to face and once again Kendall, just by being Kendall, got me rock hard.

'Ok, fuck the flirting and sweet talk. We are gonna fuck right now before some other unexpected thing happens.' I say before grabbing his hand and running- damn near flying really- to my bedroom.

I throw the still flabbergasted blond onto my huge king size bed. I was turned on more by the way Kendall moaned as he hit the mattress.

'James, do have protection, and lube?' Kendall ask as he took off his shirt and began to undo his pants. I didn't watch him pull them down since I had to go through my night stand and pull out a condom and some strawberry flavored lube. Don't hate on strawberries bitches.

'Kendall are you sure about this, this is your first time.' I ask as I crawl over him. I can tell by how his thick left eyebrow wiggled in like slow motion. I wanted to fuck him in every possible way, but I want him to want it just as much.

'James, I want you so bad. I cant give myself to anyone else.' Kendall says, his beautiful green orbs looking through me like crystal.

I lean in and kissed him, noting how he was weirdly the one to dominate this kiss. He was about to become a full submissive, I guess he wanted one last dominant act so I let him explore my mouth.

I should let him do the kissing more often, he hit hot spots I didn't even know I had.

'Mmmm.' I moaned into the kiss. I grind my clothed cock downward, against Kendall making him pull back and moan.

'Ah~ James stop teasing and prepare me.' Kendall demanded while running his hands up and down my muscled back. I remember us playing truth or dare and me telling him that my back was my hot spot. I groan as he began to claw at my back impatiently.

I pull down his boxers, exposing a nice seven inch and rock hard cock.

Kendall squirmed and try to pull his hands to cover himself. I quickly grab his hands and I pin them above his head with one hand.

'Don't ever think that you have to hide yourself from me. I love you, and everything about you.' I reassured him with a kiss to the jaw.

After the blonde relaxed I kept his hands above his head as my free hand slides down his slightly muscled chest and made its way to the now weeping cock.

I stroked him slowly making squirm once more, but not out of shyness, its out of attempt to free himself of my hold, which only tightened.

'James let me go.' Kendall whined.

I keep him bounded and reach over and grab the lube. It was a two in one. It heats and freezes, all while increasing sensitivity. I let go of the blonde's hands to cover three fingers in the lube. Once my fingers are well coated I begin to rub his naturally hairless, twitching pink hole.

'You gotta relax, ok?' I told Kendall.

'Ok, just don't be too rough.' Kendall said shyly.

I slowly pushed in one finger.

'Oh fuck!' Kendall cries as his face twist in pain. I hate hurting him, but if I don't prepare him it will be much worse when I actually enter him. I gotta distract him some how.

Without a second thought I bend down between Kendal's legs and take his still leaking cock in my mouth. Kendall was no where near the size of Carlos so deep throating him was easier and less-you know-painful.

'James!' Kendall gasps above me.

I can feel him loosening up around my finger, and insert a second finger. I cant tell if he noticed it or not. Kendall just kept on moaning and gripping the bed sheets tightly. I once again feel him adjust to my moving fingers, causing my to push in my third finger. That's when I feel something inside the blonde, and sure enough Kendall felt it too.

'OH GOD! RIGHT THERE!' Kendall screamed loud enough to wake up the dead.

I realize I had struck his prostate.

I kept my fingers in him, not moving, but just pressing against that spot harshly, applying a great amount of pressure to his spot. All this while I was still deep throating him.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK! JUST FUCK ME JAMES NOW!' Kendall was the definition of a horny mess.

I quickly pull my mouth and fingers away from him, causing the blonde to whine. I pulled down my boxers revealing my thick nine inch buddy, who was now weeping. I was shocked when Kendall bolted up and began to lick the head of my cock like a lollipop. He was the best at giving head, I mean the BEST.

'Mmm...just like that Kendall.' I moan as I begin to run my fingers through his blond hair, pushing him until he took me all the way in. I immediately let go when I heard him make a gagging noise.

'Kill me before I cum why don't you?' manage to say before he began to cough a little.

'Sorry, but you're really good at that.' I say lamely as I open the condom and roll it on. My cock twitches with expectations of the royal treatment.

I lay Kendall down on his back and pull his legs over my shoulder and lineup my thick cock with his virgin hole.

I slowly began to enter his body, the second I had the tip in I wanted to thrust into with a impossible speed. But that would hurt him, and I don't want to hurt the blond-my blond now.

'It hurts...James~' Kendall bit out as tears fell.

'It'll get better, I promise.' I whisper in his ear before kissing away his tears.

I sat still after entering him completely, letting him adjust to my great size. Eventually his face relaxed and he opened those breath taking (and boner causing) green eyes of his, before nodding at me to begin.

I pull out til the head is only barely inside of the submissive body beneath me. I pause as I recall where is prostate was, before angling my hips. I thrust once I had my hips where I wanted them.

'OH MY GOD DADDY!' Kendall screamed the loudest I had ever heard from him as I hit his spot dead on and with all the strength I had for the first thrust.

Suddenly I was watching the room go upside down. It takes a second for me to realize that Kendall had switched our positions so he was now straddling me, my cock still deep inside of his ass.

Without a word he began to bounce up and down on my cock. It was damn near professional how he looked me dead in the eyes as he bounced even harder. I couldn't hold back anymore, and Kendall obviously doesn't want me to.

I started to thrust upward, pushing into his spot harder.

Kendall's moaning like a little bitch as his orgasm begins to approach. My thrust become erratic and unorganized as I feel my own orgasm approach as well.

'James! I'm so close! I'm so fucking close!' Kendall yells as he throws his head back and begins to stroke his member vigorously.

'No.' I say as I slap away his hand, making him gasp in shock.

'But-'

'Cum from this, and only this. The feel of me being in you.' I grit out as I thrust faster. I'm so close I can taste my orgasm.

'SHIT I'M CUMMING!' Kendall yelled as he let his man hose spray over my washboard abs.

'Kenny!' I yell as the tightness of Kendall during his orgasm threw me over the edge of ecstasy.

'Fuck, Daddy.' Kendall sighed as he collapsed on top of me, completely asleep. Slowly began to fall to sleep with one thought on my mind.

_Kendall called me Daddy._


	23. Guitar Dude and Pizza

Kendall's POV

I wake up to the sound of the door bell ringing. I look around and see that I'm not in my own room, but in James'. I look down and see that I'm laying on top of the said boy.

'_Fuck Daddy.'_

My eyes widen as I remember the last thing I said. I had sex with James. I had sex! I'm not a virgin anymore?

'I lost my virginity.' I say out loud to myself.

_DING DONG_

I groan loudly as I attempt to get up, I spare a look at the clock on the night stand by James' bed.

1:48AM

Who the hell is it at one in the fucking morning I thought. I squirmed a bit when I felt a funny feeling in my ass. I look down and find out that James is still balls deep in me. He was soft and I can tell that the condom had either broke or he had too much cum. I slowly lift up til he slides out, James stirs but doesn't wake up.

I look down, and sure enough, the condom was torn.

I got up and felt what may have been the closest I have ever come to death by ass pain. I had heard that the morning after your first time was awful, that the bigger the guy was and the harder you fucked the worse it was. James was huge, and I rode him like a horse.

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_

'I'm coming!' I yell as I grab a robe that James had resting on the hook on his door. I limp down the stairs, once I'm in front of the door I put on the robe. I open the door revealing a guy around my age, with long brown hair, sunglasses, with a guitar around his back and two pizza boxes.

'I thought I was the one who was supposed to make you wait for hours, Bro.' the pizza man said. Going by his voice, he was stoned.

'Uh yeah man, sorry.' I say awkwardly.

'You reek of sex bro, so its all good Bro. I hope I wasn't cockblocking.' the guy said.

'Um...no you didn't, w-we were done. We just fell asleep.' I felt weird talking about my first time with a guy I didn't even know.

'Sweet. Fuck and sleep. Your living the life, Bro. Here's your pizza Bro. On the house, it's not everyday that someone loses their virginity.' the guy says as he hands me the boxes and begin to walk away.

'Wait!' I yelled causing him to turn around.

'Sup.' he called as he walked towards me.

'H-how did you know I am-well was, a virgin?' I ask.

'I used to be a whore, I've taken so many virgins I know the look. I settled down with a nice guy and all, but I still got a good eye. Now get back up there, he'll wake up horny. I promise.'

With that said the guy walked away again.

'What's your name?' I yell at him.

'I hate my name, so just call me Guitar Dude.'

I watched him enter his car and drive off.

I was still a bit thrown off about what just happened and how he was so sure about everything he said. Like he just knew everything and didn't mind sharing some knowledge with us idiots.

'Who was at the door Babe?' I turn and see James coming down the stairs in his boxers, only his boxers.

'The pizza guy, he gave us the pizza free...out of the kindness of his heart.' I lie, not wanting to tell James someone could automatically tell I lost my V-card. It was embarrassing how easy I was to read.

'Kenny, what are you not telling me?'

I sigh sadly knowing James knew my lie face.

'He said it was in honor of me losing my virginity.' I mumble.

James laughed like a fucking hyena on drugs.

'Shut up...it was embarrassing~' I whine while pouting.

'I- eh ha ha ha-I'm sorry.' James managed to say as his laughter finally died down into a smirk.

'Now that you're done laughing at my embarrassment, can we eat?' I ask, still pouting as I enter the kitchen holding the (surprisingly still warm) pizza boxes. After I put the pizza on the table I hear James enter the kitchen.

'Aaaw Babe, dont be like that. I couldn't help but laugh. If had been me, you would have laughed regardless of how much pouted.' James reasoned.

I turn around to argue, but stop when I think about what he said.

'Fair enough.' I say.

James smiles and peck me on the cheek.

He sat down and opened the pizza box revealing a spinach pizza. He smiled as he picked up a slice. He looks over at me, noticing the look I was giving him.

'What? I like healthy, this body must be taken care of.'

I chuckle before picking up a slice of my own pizza. I was eating contently when I felt James looking at me.

'Aren't you going to sit down.

'Oh yeah...sure' I say and began to pull out chair, only for James to grab my arm and pull me into his lap. I was ready to yell at him for almost making me drop my pizza, but shut up when I felt a obvious boner on my ass.

'I cant believe you didn't see it when I came down the stairs. My cute little clueless boyfriend.' James said before leaning in to kiss me.

I put my finger to his lips, telling him to stop. He looked down at the finger on his lips in confusion.

'I dont recall anyone asking me to be their boyfriend.' I say smugly.

'Kendall Knight, I wanted to know, after the most eventful date of my life, will you be my boyfriend?' James says, looking me dead in the eye. It would sound like a joke from anyone else, but I could tell James was being sincere.

'I'd like that. Very much.' I blush.

'Now, that is official that we are dating, back to the matter at hand. I've been hard since I woke up.'

'Horndog.' I laugh.

'Bottom.'

'Ok, you stop hanging out with Logan. He's giving you all my weak points.' I complain.

'You mean like this one?' James asked, before biting the spot on my neck, the spot that always got me hot and bothered.

'Fuck yeah.' I moan.

_I love having a boyfriend._


	24. Pepper Spray and Evil Kids

Logan's POV

It was Monday and I was getting dressed, nothing too dressy. Just a white button down, some jeans and grey VANS. Today was gonna be one of those busy days, I had a presentation in AP English, a kid in my math class that needs tutoring, and since my Dad freaked out and fainted I had to make 3000 cupcakes before the bake sale in two weeks.

'Its good to be me.' I mumble as I grab my backpack and head out. Apparently my Dad grew enough spine to ask Mom about going to a couples retreat, after promising to do some very gross things he got a yes.

I love my parents and I miss them, but not worrying about seeing my Dad naked on the table is nice. I was dressed and breakfast is almost done, but I made too much, its a habit of mine to cook for three.

I sigh and check the time on my phone, I got an hour or so before the school even opens the doors. I would call Kendall and Carlos, but he told me that his parents kicked him out for a while, so he was staying with James. And I found out in my Science class that Carlos was the heaviest sleeper. People would poke, kick shake even held his nose, he'd just start mouth breathing and stay sleep.

Who is actually up at six in the morning? No one.

_Knock Knock_

I turn around with a quickness as I heard a knock on the door. I would be a liar if I said this wasn't weird. My folks didn't say anything about sending people to check on me, I didn't invite anyone over. So who the fuck is knocking at the door?

I open the kitchen cabinet and take out the pepper spray my Mom got me when I told her I was gay. Said I could use it if anyone tried to bully me for it, or if some creepy old geezer tries to pull me into an ally to rape my sweet fairy ass. Her words not mine.

I hold the pepper spray behind my back as I approach the door, slowly I open the front door, ready to spray if I have to. Once I open the door, and stick my head out cautiously, I am face to face with a perky looking Mexican woman, she seemed to be in her mid forties.(picture Sofia Vergara)

'Can I help you?' I ask carefully, my hand squeezing the can tighter.

'Its Ok Logie, its just my nosy Mom.'

I turn my head to the left and see a sleepy and slightly aggravated looking Carlos. I put the spray can in the plant that is by the door and open the door the wider, revealing Officer Garcia who's face mirrored Carlos's, and a little girl who looked around eight.(picture young Selena Gomez)

'I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my name is Serena Garcia. I'm Carlos's Mother, apparently my husband and my son didn't think it was important to tell me that he had a boyfriend until last night.'

Oh God.

'Oh... um... come in, make yourselves at home.' I say nervously as I let them in, wishing it had been a creep at the door so I could simply spray him away.

'You have a lovely home. Where are your parents?' Serena asked.

'Oh they left for a couples retreat yesterday, they wont be back til next week.' I say as calmly as I could.

'Oh, well I guess I can wait. I was hoping to ask them how they felt about your relationship with my son.' she said as she and the other Garcias sat on the two couches in the den. Serena and Officer Garcia on one, Carlos and the girl - I assumed was Alex, the sister Carlos told me about- on the other.

'Oh, my parents are fine with our relationship, they had been wanting to meet him for a while,' I respond.

'Really? Why haven't they met him?' Serena asked. She doesn't seem rude or bigoted, just genuinely curious.

'My parents are usually busy. They own the bookstore down the street, it usually busy and when its not they are making sure that the finances are right. That and I know how much my Mom loves to tell embarrassing stories.' I reply, a bit more confident.

'I love that bookstore... is that bacon I smell?'

'Oh crap!' I shout before running into the kitchen. Thankfully the bacon was done, not burned. I put on oven mitts and take out the bacon. I look over the biscuits, they should be done in about five minutes.

'Well I see a lot of food for one boy.' I turn and see Serena standing at the kitchen doorway.

'I know, I'm used to cooking for three.' I say while blushing at the fact that my boyfriend's Mom had so many comments.

'Its Ok, I had so many left overs when Alex went to summer camp that it wasn't even funny. Well since you cooked, we might as well eat. I was too anxious about meeting my son's first boyfriend to cook.' Serena says while going through the cabinets until she found the plates, and began to set the table.

'I-I didn't make enough for everyone.' I stutter out.

'You made plenty, Miguel and Carlos never wake up for breakfast. So it'll just be you, Alex and me. Anything I can do to help?' Serena offered.

'Um yeah, you can make the eggs.' I say.

'Alright, we can talk while I cook.' she says before getting eggs out of fridge and a pan out of the dishwasher.

I sat at the table and thought of what to say.

'Logan, dont be so nervous. I'm fine with you dating Carlos, I have no problem with homosexuality and I dont think you aren't good enough for my son. You seem like a fine young man, the fact that you are up and ready this early alone is enough for me to like you.' Serena says warmly.

'Oh thank God!' I breath out, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

'So tell me about yourself Logan.'

'I have mostly all AP classes, I love music...I am a bit dorky from time to time and for some reason kids five and under hate me.' I say randomly picking out things about me.

'How do you know that they hate you?' Serena asked curiously.

'My friend Kendall and I tried to babysit the neighborhood kids when the day care had been closed for renovations. Long story short, the kids didn't nap, they tied us up and they are EVIL!' I exclaimed at the memory of Mrs. Hobard's daughter gluing a yarn beard on me that took hours to get rid of.

I hear Serena laughing uncontrollably by the stove.

'Oh yeah you just laugh it up.' I pout.

'I-ha ha- I'm sorry, that must have been awful. But it is kinda funny! Ha ha ha haaaa!' She laughed again.

'Whatever, I'll go get Alex.' I say, using it as an excuse to escape the laughter.

Serena seemed more like Carlos's older sister than Mom, I felt like I could just talk to her like I could James or Kendall,

When I entered the den I see Officer Garcia stretched out and sleep on one couch, and Carlos stretched out and sleep on the other with an arm draped over Alex's stomach. I took a closer look and see Alex is wide awake, and looks quite annoyed about being cuddled.

'Help Me.' she mouths.

I nod and grab a throw pillow off the couch that wasn't touching Carlos. Carefully I lift up his arm and Alex slides out her big brother's hold, then I put the pillow where Alex's stomach just was and put Carlos's arm down. Carlos moans a little and pulls the pillow closer to himself.

'Go.' I mouth to Alex and we silently make our way to the kitchen.

'That was fun.' Alex giggles as we sit at the table, the food is out so we both make a plate. I notice how Alex grabs two biscuits and and three pieces of bacon, but no eggs.

'So are you my brother's boyfriend?' Alex asked.

'Yes.' I answer.

'Do you want me tell embarrassing things about him?' Alex asked excitedly.

'Alex, stop trying to humiliate your brother.' Serena scolds from where she is just finishing washing out the pan she used for eggs.

'Sorry Mami.' Alex pouts.

'Besides...' Serena's voice trails off as sits at the table.

'Embarrassing Carlos is my job.'


	25. Facial Hair and Restaining Orders

Carlos's POV

_'Oh fuck me harder Papi!' Logan screamed as I thrusted into him with insane speed. Logan was riding me like a pro, it was so hot. Watching his jaw go slack in pleasure as he fucks himself on my cock._

_'Carlos fuck me~' Logan whined before stopping his intense bouncing, only to start a agonizingly slow grind. _

_Who can say no to that?_

_I pull him down into a sloppy kiss as I began to thrust into him with all I was worth. I was close, and judging by how Logan was moaning and whining into my neck, he was just as close._

_My thrust become uneven and erratic, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, along with the pleasure filled screams coming from Logan._

_'Ooooh fuuuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oh God! I'm gonna fucking cum!' Logan screamed as he sat up and started bouncing wildly, even wilder than before._

_'Shit Logie...I'm close.' I huffed._

_'Ooooh Papi!_

_'Oh yeah...' I moan as I feel my orgasm approach._

_'Oh fuck yeah Carlos!'_

_'Logie...'  
_

'CARLOS!'

I jolt awake when my head collides with a wooden floor. I look around and see I am not in my room, hell this isn't even my house. where the fuck am I? And who woke me up from such a sexy dream?

'I take it back, embarrassing Carlos is Carlos's job.'

I look up and see my Mama, my little sister Alex and my boyfriend Logan looking at me from behind the couch. I see Mama looking at me like I just got caught sleeping at a wedding, Alex looking at me like a circus act, and Logan was blushing looking at anything but me.

'Mami, why is Carlos's boy part sticking out like that?' Alex asked Mama.

My boy part?

I look down and see I am totally hard from my dream, and my Mama, sister and boyfriend had seen it. I quickly grabbed a pillow off the couch and use it to cover my erection, even though it was too late.

'Mami, why is his boy part doin that?' Alex asked again when Mama didn't reply in favor of glaring at me.

'Boy parts do that when they like things.' Mama says through her teeth.

'Then he really really likes Logan! He said 'oh yeah Logie' and 'I'm close', so he was dreaming about being close to Logan! Right?!' Alex chirped, clearly proud of herself for putting together the pieces.

'Yes that's it, now as a reward for your detective skills I will make you a big ice cream sundae.' Mama said sweetly.

'Yes! I'll find chocolate syrup!' Alex cheered before running into the kitchen, or what I assumed to be the kitchen.

'Do you mind if I use your kitchen again?' Mama asked the still blushing boyfriend of mine.

'Sure, go ahead.' Logan says politely.

Mama leaves and leaves me and Logan alone, well except for my Papi who is dead to the world til nine o' clock.

'How loud was I?' I ask sheepishly.

'We heard you in the kitchen and thought you were waking up, so we came out here and...yeah.' Logan says as he takes a seat on the couch I fell off of.

'Did I moan a lot?'

'Big time.' the brunette dead pans.

'Was Mama mad?' I ask innocently.

'No just a bit embarrassed, Alex was fascinated by how your...boy part stood up.'

'Oh God.' I groan as I run a hand down my face. I hope she doesn't expect me to start getting boners all the time to entertain her, like how she liked it when I started growing facial hair so she could rub her cheek on my chin. It was weirdly adorable, until she became fascinated by watching me shave, and tried to shave me in my sleep.

'So...good dream?' Logan teased.

'Yes, you were riding me like a horse.' I tease back, smiling victoriously when I see Logan blush at my words.

'Whatever, are you still hard?' Logan ask, concern in his voice.

I lift up the pillow and see that my problem has left the building.

'I'm good.' I reply as I stand up.

'What time is it?' I ask while stretching, loving the sounds of my joints cracking.

Logan pulls out his phone and checks the time.

'It 6:37, we could leave for school now.' he suggest as he put his phone back in his pocket.

'Uh...sure I left my back pack in my locker anyway.' I say while following Logie out the door.

'Wait, why did you leave your back pack there? What about the science homework, its due today.' Logan informs.

'Its OK. I told Ms. Wainwright about the whole Jo stalking me problem, so she let me turn in what I had done and didn't count the ones I couldn't finish in class against me.' I tell Logan.

'Seriously, the stalking is that bad?' Logan asked in wonder.

'Yes! First dirty things under my bed then leaving threat letters on my bedroom door! She says she knows I'm with you and that she would tell the coach if I didn't fuck her! I told Papi, but they dont have enough solid evidence for them to even give her a restraining order. Logie what do I do?' I whined desperately.

'Um, well you cant get rid of Jo, but I do have an idea. So even if Jo tells your coach or the whole school, you wont be kicked off the team.'

'I love dating a genius, what's the plan?' I ask happily.

'Well, with the video of the coach throwing things at the hockey team on Kendall's, and your cop Dad, we could go to the principal and demand that the coach be replaced, or we sue the school for violating and abusing students.' Logan says thoughtfully.

'Logie, I love your big ass brain so much right now.'


	26. Rapes and Promises

'James~ stop, we have to get dressed.' I moan out as I try to get myself, while James is behind me, doing everything he can to get me to skip school so we can fool around some more. Like we hadn't just had shower sex.

'Pleeeeaaaaaase~'

'James, we've done it more times than I thought was humanly possible, cant you keep it in your pants long enough for me to get an education?' I ask as I swat away his hands that were on my crotch.

Right now I was sated and satisfied in every possible. I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend who is great in bed, I just had five orgasms in the shower, I have parents willing to work on their homophobia for me, I have a sibling on the way and I get to come home to my boyfriend for two weeks.

'Fine, we'll go but I am not above sending dirty pictures to you in class.' James teases before he begins to get dressed.

I hear my phone vibrate in my back pocket, I look and see its a text from Logie.

**can u send that vid of the coach throwing things at the hockey team?-L**

**Sure...why?-K**

**Trying to help James and Carlos...tell u wen we get to skool. meet us in the cafeteria.-L**

**OK, bring i'll dak jett too-K**

_TIME SKIP_

Me, James, Carlos, Jett, Dak and Logan were in the cafeteria at school, discussing Logan's plan.

'I still dont get it. How is there not enough evidence? You have evidence, the bag of stuff and the notes. Cant they use that?' I ask.

'We tried, but when we looked for finger prints there wasn't any. She wore gloves when she put the bag together, and she printed the note.' Carlos groans. Logan pats him on the back lovingly.

'But there was a used thong in that bag, that's something.' James offers.

'Tried that too, she sprayed perfume on it, couldn't get clear results.' Carlos sighed as he put head on the table.

'Damn, bitch knows her shit.' Jett says.

Immediately everyone looks to Dak for his reaction. The Dak they were used to would scold Jett for using such language.

'Guys, its OK, I'm maturing now. Jett can say whatever he wants as long disrespectful to anyone.' Dak assures.

'My boy is growing up!' whined as his head fell to the table joining Carlos's.

'Dad, dont get upset, I'll still consider you my parent.' Dak promised.

'That helps.' Logan replies, not pulling his head up.

'Well I was gonna tell you that my step dad's trial is in two weeks, but you seem upset so I'll wait.' Dak says calmly.

'Your whose what now?' I say quickly.

'I got a call from the police telling that in two weeks I was expected to testify against my step father in court. They checked his backround, he has so many charges, even if he doesn't get time for child abuse he'll be in there for life.' Dak chirps.

'What was on his record?' I ask.

'Parking tickets, DUIs, driving without a license, they found a shit load of drugs in the house, and...' Dak trails off obviously uncomfortable.

'What else Babe?' Jett ask.

'I dont wanna tell you guys.' Dak whispers.

'Why not?' Logan asks, sitting straight up now, so was Carlos.

'I'll tell Kendall, and he'll tell you.' Dak rushed out.

Before I can say anything I'm being pulled away from the table by Dak.

After pulling me into a empty hallway Dak says something I never thought I'd hear.

'My step dad is facing a rape charge.'

'What!?' I scream in shock.

'Dont yell! I brought you because I didn't want to be there to see Jett and Dad's reaction.

I take a deep breath and calm down a little bit.

'Do you know the victim?' I ask calmly.

'It was me.'

What? No... no. David Jones was a abusive ass-whole, but no one would ever do that... not to someone as innocent as Dak.

'When?' I asked, doing all I could to not let my anger show. Last thing I need is to snap and scare my self claimed nephew.

'It started a week after my brain damage... he came in my room and started beating me. When he stopped I thought it was over, but he said he'd wanted to show me who I belonged to. He made me do things, and Mom...' Dak's voice broke as he began to sob freely and slid down the lockers.

I sat next to him and pulled his head onto my shoulder and let him cry for a while. After a few minutes he calmed down a little.

'What about your Mom?' I asked.

'She watched...beginning to end. He made her watch, tied her to a chair and shoved his boxers in her mouth. After it was over he told us he'd kill us both if told anyone. It wasn't the last time.'

'Dak...I promise you, if by some miracle your Dad doesn't go to jail, I will kill him myself.'

**Sorry this one was short because I finished it but my idiot brother fucked up our internet right before I hit save. Anyway read and review!**


	27. Skipping and No Dreams

Dak's POV

'Thank you, but I dont wanna see locked up.' I say letting out a breath of relief. I dont think I could take it if Kendall thought less of me after telling him such a secret.

'Dak...when was the last time he did it?' Kendall asked carefully.

'_Your mommy doesn't love you either! That's why she never tried to help you! She knows you're nothing but a cum slut!'_

'The day Mom walked out.' I say as my step father's words ring in my head.

'Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have helped you.' Kendall asked in worry.

'He would kill her...I had seen him come close to killing her so many times, for no reason at all. I wasn't going to give him one.' I say seriously.

My Mom was a only child, she had everything in life handed to her. Nerds doing her homework got her through high school, and parents who bought everything. She never had a job in her life. My real father was lawyer so he paid for her lifestyle, but he died in a plane crash when I was about two. Then Mom met David, a well paid accountant. Got married and eventually pregnant, but miscarried. David quit his job and just sat around drinking, and it just got worse.

'Dak, listen to me, what you did was very brave. You were trying to protect your mom, but sacrificing yourself was not the only way. Its too late now, but just know you can talk to someone. Me, Jett, Logan...anyone. OK?'

'OK.' I reply happily.

'I'll tell Logan, but you should tell Jett. He's your boyfriend and the blind can see how much he loves you, he deserves to hear this from you.' Kendall say before he stood up.

'But I-' I try.

'No ifs ands or butt cheeks about it Dak. You have to tell him, no one wants to hear something like that about there boyfriend from someone else.' Kendall says, cutting me off as he helps me up.

'Fine, when should I tell him?' I ask in defeat.

I hate how Kendall is always right.

'Tell him now, the waiting is probably killing him as we speak. Take him home, I'll take care of Logan and I will personally right you a note so you wont get in trouble for skipping.' Kendall says with a devious smile.

'Thanks!' I cheer before running to cafeteria to get my boyfriend.

When anyone tells you to skip school then you skip school, no questions asked.

When I got to the table I can almost see the wheels turning in Jett's head while he bites his nails. A bad habit of his.

'Jett.' I say nervously. How do I go about telling him this?

'Babe, what's wrong he asked immediately once he looks at my nervous face.

'Nothing, but could you come with me please.' I asked shyly.

How do you tell someone this, especially the love your life? That you are not pure, that your innocence was literally stolen from you.

Jett stood up and and picked up his backpack, we were about to leave when Logan stopped us.

'Where are you sneaking off to? Class starts in like five minutes.' Logan said.

'Well...you see the thing is-'

'They need to have a boyfriend moment Logie, and you and I need to have a talk.'

I look over my shoulder and see Kendall approaching. Thank God he has the best timing!

'What do you mean boyfriend moment?' Logan asked.

'They need to talk, do you want to know what Dak told me or not?' Kendall teased.

'Yes... fine have your...boyfriend moment.' Logan says begrudgingly.

I quickly grab Jett's hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

'Slow down tiger.' Jett teases behind me as I pull him out of the building.

'Sorry!' I apologize before letting go of his hand quickly.

I was nervous. He wont like me anymore, he'll think I was the type to do it with anyone who asks, he'll laugh he'll-

'Dak? Dak!'

I jump at the voice that just pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Dak are you OK?' Jett asked worriedly.

'No.' I whisper as my eyes water at the thought of how he's gonna treat me when I tell him.

'Babe...' Jett's voice trails off before he pulls me into a hug.

'If its about what you told Kendork, dont worry. I wont see in a different way.' Jett swore.

I pull away from and wipe away tears before taking his hand and walking to his car. School was about to start so there was no one outside.

We silently got settled in the car and drove off. There was complete silence in the car as he drove us to his house. When we did arrived at his house we went to his room and got comfortable. Him on his bed and me on in the desk chair.

'What was your step dad charged with?' Jett finally asked.

_'Who's gonna love a disgusting little cum rug like you? HAHAHA! No one, not even your mother!_

Once again his words sting my ears. I take a deep breath and just said it.

'Rape.' I breath out.

Jett's eyes grow in shock.

'Who? When? If the victim is willing to testify then he already has a life sentence.' Jett says anxiously.

'A seven year old boy.' I whisper sadly.

'What?' Jett asked, sounding horrified at the thought.

'A seven year old boy who had been damaged, who didn't know what to do.' finally I broke and cried.

'Oh my God.' Jett said as he rushed to my side and hugged me tightly. I cried into his shoulder for who knows how long.

Finally I just closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I dont dream at all, its simply peaceful.

**Read and review!**


End file.
